


Скажи мне «да» — 2

by EarthlyWays, NikMac



Series: Скажи мне «да» [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Realism, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение истории: Коля Романов — [не]счастливый обладатель необычных способностей. Передвигать предметы силой мысли — это запросто. А вот отважиться сблизиться с другим человеком — нет. Но когда рядом с ним появляется Паша, у Коли не остается ни единого шанса спрятаться в своем привычном и уютном мирке. Рыжеволосый завоеватель рушит границы и задает слишком много неудобных вопросов...<br/>История написана в 2011 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Коле пора бы уже привыкнуть, но когда горячие губы прижимаются к шее, он непроизвольно вздрагивает. Паша щекотно фыркает, и по плечу и груди разбегается стайка мурашек, пульс жадно частит. Губы и зубы впивается в шею все сильнее, перед глазами плывут цветные пятна — такие невозможно яркие в полутьме комнаты. 

Спроси Колю, какой фильм они смотрели, пока Паше не наскучило чинно сидеть на диване, — он не ответит даже под угрозой смерти.

Телевизор продолжает работать. Свет и тени скользят по потолку, мигают, отражаются то синим, то серым. Сердце бухает гулко, кровь шумит так, что даже выстрел из пушки — а ведь и правда стреляют — Коля не слышит. Он тихо-тихо стонет, вцепляется в Пашину рубашку, под пальцами — крепкие мышцы, сильные руки. Наглые, загребущие... Хочется крикнуть: «Эй, ты чего лезешь без спросу?!» Но когда так дразняще гладят ширинку, особо не покричишь. Вдохнуть-выдохнуть и то тяжело.

— Тише, — шепчет Паша на ухо. — Тише.

Коля стонет — и не верит, что издает такой жалобный звук. 

Пашка прикусывает мочку:

— Что ж ты делаешь-то?

Кто б говорил!

Коле стыдно, а в голове все равно трепыхаются жадные: «Ах. Еще. Ну! Еще».

— Это... я делаю? — чтобы возмутиться, приходится собрать волю в кулак. — Что делаешь ты?!

— Совмещаю приятное... с приятным.

Лицо Паши освещают цветные сполохи с экрана, выражения глаз не разобрать, и Коле кажется, что тот над ним смеется. Одна ладонь уже забралась под футболку и поглаживает ребра, заставляя Колю ежиться. Или это из-за воплей телевизора пробирает дрожь? Все смешивается: вспышки под веками и мигание голубого экрана, шум крови в висках и грохот канонады, тяжелое дыхание дерущихся на экране солдат и собственное пыхтение... Только вот шороху страниц взяться неоткуда. 

Разрывая поцелуй, Коля выглядывает поверх Пашиного плеча: с журнального столика сами собой сползают газеты. Страницы треплет невидимый ветер, карандаш катится по столу, летит на пол, и вдруг зависает. 

Опять!

Горячая ладонь скользит по груди Коли до пояса джинсов, пальцы надавливают, оставляют на коже тлеющие следы — внутри растекается жар. Опасно. Спрятанному внутри, неподвластному самому Коле волшебному пороху для взрыва надо совсем немного — всего лишь искру. А Паша — даже не искра. Он — большой, сильный, рыжий, настоящий огонь. Он касается — и тело плавится, он целует — и голова не соображает, он наваливается сверху, шепчет: «Мой», и вот уже газеты кувыркаются в воздухе стаей бумажных голубей. 

— Куда ты там смотришь?

— М-м-м, — получается у Коли вместо ответа.

Да Паша его и не ждет — ревниво приникает губами к губам, отвлекает. 

Коля все равно косится — по полированному дереву столика, все быстрее приближаясь к краю, скользит пульт. Да, Коля с удовольствием бы выключил телевизор, но он вовсе не хотел делать это таким образом! И вообще, почему это происходит сейчас? 

Он злится, думая, что в последнее время бесконтрольные вспышки случались все реже и реже. Наверное, потому, что ему мало энергии и на Пашу, и на все эти трюки. А может, он все-таки научился давить их в себе?

Но в этот конкретный момент справиться с собой не получается: Паша прикусывает кожу на шее, дует и лижет — до дрожи и звездочек перед глазами. Коля откидывает голову на спинку дивана, и в тишине, заполненной плеском киношного моря и шумом их дыхания, слышится звук падения. 

Двоящийся — английский и гнусаво-переводческий — голос капитана Воробья с экрана звучит вдвое громче прежнего. Коля вздрагивает. Паша недовольно ворчит:

— Ну что опять?

Газета из сбившейся у люстры стаи планирует Паше прямо на голову.

— Разбушевался ваще, — фыркает он. — И как это у тебя получается, а, чудо-юдо?

— Да ничего у меня не получается, — бурчит Коля, пытаясь вывернуться из Пашиных объятий. Телевизор орет и грохочет, еще соседи маме пожалуются. 

Паша, похоже, принимает ворчание на свой счет. 

— Опять ты...

Окончание фразы тонет в очередном вопле с экрана. Наконец-то нашарив пульт, Коля нервно тычет в кнопку «Mute». 

В наступившей тишине кажется, что в уши набили ваты. 

— «Опять я» что? 

— Проехали, — Паша затягивает его к себе на колени. — Иди сюда, я тебе тоже кой-чего покажу интересненькое, не как у всех...

Паша пошляк еще тот, но на этот раз его слова звучат, как скрип по стеклу.

Коля недовольно хмурится. «Чудо-юдо» — вот он кто для Паши. А если не чудо, то тот, кто чересчур легко, по первому намеку, позволяет залезть к себе в штаны, кому можно без церемоний продемонстрировать, какой Пашка... жеребец. Здоровый. Веселый. Не-про-би-вае-мый!

Это правда. Коля не преувеличивает.

Из-под полуопущенных ресниц он наблюдает, как вжикает молния Пашиных джинсов, как вниз ползут светлые трусы, как появляется то, что успешно заменяет Паше мозг в такие моменты.

Коля тяжело дышит. Паша может утолить голод, который жадно и требовательно ноет внутри.

— Посмотри, как он тебя хочет.

Коля опускает взгляд вниз. Да, очевидно, его хотят. Только почему-то именно сейчас это его не радует.

— Паша, блин... — рычит он.

— Я не блин, — Паша в карман за словом не лезет. — Я — багет! Такой, знаешь, длинный... 

Паша двигает бровями, в его голосе прорывается смех, и это еще больше бесит. Коля стискивает зубы, пытаясь оттолкнуть наглые руки, и так увлекается, что не сразу замечает, что Паша остановился. Его ладони лежат на Колиных бедрах, а большие пальцы поглаживают косточки, выступающие над ремнем.

— Да все нормально. Чего ты? — говорит Паша. — Почему ты злишься? 

Ага, непонятно ему. Совершенно. 

А может, Паше как раз и нравится, что Коля вытворяет? Больше он ничего не умеет, в постели — вообще полный ноль, а тут такая... изюминка.

Изюмом быть не хочется. Его Коля даже в булочках не любит. Он хочет быть как все! Разве это так непонятно? 

Коля шипит сквозь зубы. Паша хмурится.

— Эй, ты чего? Говори, наконец!

— Я тебе не «Эй»!

— Никки, малой, опять загоняешься, что ли? Черт... — Паша откидывает голову назад, закрывает глаза, а когда открывает их — смотрит на Колю таким колючим и серьезным взглядом, что хочется поежиться от пробирающегося к сердцу холода. — Ну чего ты, в самом деле? Вот что ты сейчас вытворяешь? Ведь, когда хочешь, можешь же вести себя нормально...

— Ах, нормально? — обрывает его ворчание Коля.

Паша хмурится. На его лице ходят желваки. Но член все также упорно и нагло стоит да еще и призывно блестит прозрачной каплей на головке.

Коля отводит взгляд.

— Да, уж такой я... ненормальный. Сам знаешь! Чего тогда связывался?

— Никки!

Он сползает с теплых удобных коленей, пятится назад, по ноге бьет край журнального столика, и Коля плюхается на него. Теперь они с Пашей смотрят глаза в глаза, пока на них не сваливается очередная газета. 

Коля отворачивается. Ну почему, ну почему он не может быть таким же, как все?! Ну почему?! На душе становится горько.

— Иди ко мне, — зовет его Паша. — Иди, маленький. Я знаю, как тебя успокоить.

Звучит снисходительно. Коне-е-ечно, у Паши ведь нет таких проблем, так что он может себе позволить смотреть на Колю сверху вниз и ласково похлопывать по плечу: «Чего ты завелся? Все в порядке!».

— Тебе нужно расслабиться, — ласково говорит Паша, поглаживая его по руке. 

Да уж, он точно знает, что Коле нужно. Только вот почему-то это знание совпадает с тем, что хочется самому Паше. Это ведь его желание сейчас уложить Колю на спину и... 

Коля закусывает губу.

Ему тоже нравится. Ему нравится до того, что обычно приходится включать телевизор погромче, чтобы заглушить стоны удовольствия и даже крики.

Он жарко и душно краснеет.

— Иди ко мне, — улыбается Паша. 

Коля сглатывает и опускает глаза — как раз чтобы уставиться на торчащий из Пашиных джинсов член.

Паша наклоняется ближе, кладет ладонь на колено. Жаркие сильные пальцы обжигают даже сквозь плотную ткань.

Коля уже не знает, чего хочет.

— Иди ко мне, чудо.

Он пожалеет. Это не тот момент, чтобы обижаться, отталкивать Пашу и выставлять его за дверь. Совсем не тот. Но Паша сам виноват. Он не слышит Колю, не хочет слушать — переводит разговор, отвлекает, подшучивает... соблазняет. Коле так и не удается поговорить с ним начистоту. Одни отговорки: «Ты мне нравишься таким, какой ты есть», «Ты — особенный» и, наконец, любимое — и самое ненавистное для Коли — «Не заморачивайся».

Не задумывайся, значит.

А что будет, если задуматься? 

Они с Пашей встречаются. Но почему? Зачем Паше такой закомплексованный, нервный, проблемный парень?

Коля смотрит Паше в лицо, отмечая, как сияют полускрытые ресницами глаза и какая лукавая и самодовольная улыбка играет на губах, в то время как рука нагло ложится на пояс Колиных джинсов. Расстегнутая пуговица и вжикнувшая молния решают дело. Коля встает со столика и толкает сидящего на самом краю дивана Пашу назад.

Удивленный возглас и беззаботный смех злят еще больше. Коля тянется к Паше, безжалостно возвращает на место трусы, скрывая горячее-гладкое-подрагивающее. Одним рывком застегивает молнию — так, что недоуменно глядящий на него Паша вздрагивает, а с ним и Коля, испугавшись, что из-за косорукости умудрился своему парню кое-что прищемить.

Судя по лицу Паши — обошлось. То есть только в этом плане, конечно. Происходящее Паше явно не нравится. Но Коля не нанимался развлекать, забавлять, смешить и служить мишенью для подколок!

— Иди домой, Паш.

— Позвони мне, хорошо? — говорит тот на прощание, и Коля чувствует себя виноватым. Как будто он начал ругаться из-за пустяка, ранил Пашины чувства и все такое. Но ведь это не так! Верно? Это же... Коля пытается вспомнить, с чего началась ссора — и не может. Не может, хотя он был так зол и чувствовал себя таким несчастным. 

Как только Паша уходит, его тотчас начинает не хватать. Становится больно, холодно и одиноко. 

Коля бредет в комнату выключить телевизор — фильм досматривать он не в настроении — и падает в кресло. В комнате еще пахнет Пашей, его агрессивно-свежим дезодорантом, шампунем, им самим.

Экран гаснет, становится совсем темно. Только в окне отражается свет уличного фонаря.

Коля пересаживается на диван, на место, где сидел Паша. Кажется, что подушки все еще хранят тепло его тела. Коля ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, и откидывает голову на мягкую спинку. По потолку движутся светлые пятна от фар проезжающих мимо дома машин.

Без Паши плохо. В том числе и потому, что Коля все еще на взводе, все еще хочет. У него стояло весь вечер и даже сейчас, и униматься само собой не собирается.

Он же прогнал того, кто мог помочь в этом деле, верно? Теперь придется справляться своими силами.

Коля расстегивает джинсы — сразу становится легче дышать, — кладет руку на топорщащиеся трусы и осторожно сжимает пальцы.

Так глупо. Паша где-то там, в темноте, уходит быстрым шагом от его дома, а Коля здесь — собирается отдрочить себе на диване, представляя его.

У него ни разу не получалось вообразить кого-то другого, не Пашу.

Коля проводит рукой по груди, пощипывает соски, поглаживает живот. Рука опускается ниже, Коля прикрывает лицо локтем, вцепляется зубами в рукав рубашки. Ему неловко, даже немного стыдно заниматься этим в гостиной, а не у себя в комнате под одеялом или в душе. Это Паша любит такие вещи: он включает свет, распахивает шторы, усаживает Колю на стол, на подоконник, себе на колени... Наверное, ему нравится, когда Коля смущается до слез, стесняясь наготы, неуклюжести, неопытности.

Иногда Паша рассказывает, что делать и как. Жарко шепчет на ухо... Коля передергивает плечами, словно щекотное дыхание коснулось шеи, и вспоминает совершенно бесстыдные слова, такие, которые заставляют его краснеть даже спустя много времени: раздвинь ягодицы, прогнись сильнее... подрочи себе.

Он сжимает напряженный член и глухо стонет.

А еще Паше нравится делать минет, доводя «жертву» до всхлипов и матов сквозь зубы, полной потери соображения. Несколько раз он даже умудрялся расхохотаться с членом во рту — невероятные, абсолютно непереносимые ощущения от судорожно сжимающегося и расслабляющегося горла не могли, на вкус Коли, сравниться ни с какой продуманной осознанной лаской...

Когда делаешь это сам с собой — все не так. Не хватает Пашиного тепла, напора, жадности и сумасшедшинки. Только полутемная комната, случайные огни за окном и тишина, в которой слышно лишь собственное сорванное дыхание.

Рука двигается все быстрей. Коля представляет Пашу, наклоняющего его над столом на кухне — такого безжалостного, жесткого... ставящего на колени в спальне — такого подавляющего, властного... шепчущего непристойности... нависающего сверху и удерживающего запястья над головой так, что не вырвешься и ярче всего чувствуется, какая сила скрыта в мускулистом теле...

Последнее воспоминание доводит до разрядки. 

Вот только это и правда разрядка — чистая механика, никакого удовольствия.

Коля бессильно валится на диван и смотрит в потолок. Все так запуталось…

* * *

Через пару дней они с Пашей мирно обедают и обсуждают подготовку к коллоквиуму: Коля — сторонник планирования и уже выбрал тему и подобрал литературу, а Паша хочет втиснуть в их расписание выступление знакомых музыкантов.

— Это всего-то часа три, отвлечемся, развеемся, — уговаривает он, поглаживая Колино бедро под столом. 

Коля дергает ногой — нечестно использовать такие аргументы в споре — и здорово бьется о ножку стола. Казалось бы, ничего страшного, но нельзя выбрать, когда дурацкие способности проявят себя. Кухонные шкафчики гремят дверцами, Паша принимается снова успокаивать — и Коля срывается. 

— Думаешь, я специально? — кричит он. — Я не могу это контролировать!

— Я знаю, знаю, — Паша пытается притянуть его к себе, но не преуспевает. — Тебе нужно просто быть более расслабленным.

— О, так ты все знаешь! — Коля зло швыряет вилку на стол, и она сбивает чашку. Стол заливает соком, Паша вскакивает, пытаясь уберечь брюки. — Быстро ты разобрался в моих проблемах! 

— Хватит уже загоняться из-за такой ерунды, — Паша берет полотенце и начинает убирать светло-оранжевую лужу. На Колю он демонстративно не смотрит. 

— Как ты можешь?! — не выдерживает Коля.

— Что? — негромко спрашивает Паша, откладывая полотенце. 

Его взгляд Коле совершенно не нравится. Из-за него он чувствует себя малышом, кричащим и плачущим из-за сущей ерунды. Но то, что портит его жизнь, отделяя ото всех, — не ерунда! Как этого можно не понимать?

— Не притворяйся. Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю.

— Нет, Никки, — спокойно говорит он. — Я не понимаю. Ты изводишь себя, ты не позволяешь мне помочь. Мы встречаемся. А ты не подпускаешь меня к этой части твоей жизни...

— Это не часть моей жизни!

На лице Паши ходят желваки. Он злится, и Коля злится тоже. 

— То, что ты отрицаешь проблему, не заставит ее исчезнуть. 

— Значит, ты считаешь это проблемой? Это тебе мешает, да?

— Ты не слышишь, что я говорю, верно?

— Нет, это ты не слышишь!

— Хорошо, я не слышу. Зато вижу. А вижу я, что ты усердно строишь из мухи слона. Навоображал неизвестно чего и прячешься перед страшным жестоким миром...

— Да ты… — кричит Коля, и шкафчик позади звенит подскакивающей посудой. 

— Да я. А ты многого не замечаешь. Отгородился ото всех из-за надуманной проблемы. Ну увидит кто-то, как...

Чашка с соком подпрыгивает на столе так активно, что капли брызжут во все стороны.

— ...да вот хотя бы это! — Паша тычет в мгновенно утихомиривающуюся почему-то чашку. — И что, думаешь, если увидит, обязательно тебя властям сдаст? Это все — совершенно безобидно. Об этом ты не подумал, а, умник?

Коля терпит все эти «умник» и «ботан» в университете, но выслушать такое от Паши — это уже слишком. 

— Ты ничего не понимаешь! Это не ты живешь с этим... с этой... не таким, как все, вынужденным постоянно следить за собой и скрывать свою ненормальность!

— Правда? — Паша саркастически усмехается. — Только ты один?

Проведя рукой по лицу — жест выходит усталым — Паша встает, переставляет свою тарелку в мойку и выходит из кухни. Коля, похлопав ресницами, идет вслед за ним и наблюдает, как тот одевается. 

Прежде они никогда так не ссорились. А тут Паша молча уходит, и два следующих дня Коля его не видит и не слышит. Ни звонков, ни сообщений, и даже в университете он умудряется избегать встречи. На третий день Коля замечает вдалеке знакомый силуэт — Паша обсуждает что-то с куратором, — но когда ноги уже несут по коридору, в голову приходит мысль, что причина ссоры никуда не делась, а Паша захочет поговорить, обсудить, да еще и потребует извинений. Он ведь так любит «воспитывать». Коля уверен, что знает, чем закончится разговор.

И он останавливается.


	2. Chapter 2

Коля изредка ловит на себе задумчивые взгляды Паши — вот и все, что разбавляет унылую серость дней.

Октябрь заканчивается, приходит ноябрь с заморозками, пожухлой травой, покрытой по утрам седой изморозью, и облаками, красующимися тысячами оттенков одного цвета — серого.

Коля скучает по голубому сентябрьскому небу и сверкающим глазам Паши.

Все так сложно. Все так запуталось.

Коля ходит в университет, сидит на лекциях, с грустью разглядывая стриженный рыжий затылок, получает заслуженные пятерки и сходит с ума от тишины. 

Грядущая зима подбирается медленно и неотвратимо.

Лучше бы Паша на него кричал и «воспитывал» в том же духе, вытаскивал из скорлупы, не давал прятаться от себя и мира. Теперь некому это делать. Ссора превратилась в разрыв. В Колином воображении он похож на большой темный овраг, который с каждым днем становится все шире и глубже. 

Через месяц это уже Гранд-Каньон. 

Коля не раз и не два думал подойти к Паше и попробовать наладить их отношения, вернуть все назад. Вот только что ему сказать? Извиниться? Но за что?

Паша совершенно не понимает и не хочет понять, что быть таким, как Коля, очень сложно. Разве он сам не видит? Почему же считает эту ненормальность ерундой?

Ответа нет, решения не находится. А тоска становится такой отчаянной, такой черной и всепоглощающей, что однажды ночью Коля просыпается весь в слезах. 

Рыдать он начал еще во сне, увидев, как Паша уходит от него по дорожке парка возле университета, где они гуляли вместе не раз. Во сне Коля так и не сумел дозваться его, не смог догнать, хотя бежал изо всех сил, а горло охрипло от крика.

Этой ночью Коля решает, что ему все равно. Плевать на гордость, когда на душе так плохо. Он подойдет и попросит прощения за что угодно, уговорит Пашу вернуться. Больше так продолжаться не может. 

Целый день Коля следит за ним. Глаза болят, словно он все время смотрит на яркий солнечный свет, сердце сжимается от каждой улыбки, которыми так щедро делится с окружающими Паша. Тоска захлестывает с головой, однако решимости не хватает. Коля все медлит, медлит, говоря себе, что на следующем перерыве подвернется более удобный момент. А когда время настает ¬— снова следит за мужественной фигурой и не находит в себе сил, чтобы подойти и задать простой вопрос.

Мельком коснувшийся его взгляд Паши решает дело. Тот смотрит в его сторону, но будто бы и не замечает. Коля так и остается на месте, пригвожденным к стулу его равнодушием.

Все уходят из аудитории. Занятия на сегодня закончены. А Коля — вновь — один.

Весь день он ничего не может делать. Не может думать. Не может готовиться, хотя завтра по расписанию важная контрольная. Коля садится за стол, раскрывает учебник, но не видит ни строчки. Пашу он не винит. Если Паше было с ним и с его «маленькой проблемкой» трудно, то теперь-то ему наверняка легче. Найдет себе нормального парня, без заморочек... Кому-кому, а Паше это не составит труда. 

Стоит смириться. Сам виноват, правда? 

Но как же без него плохо! Как не хватает тепла, объятий... секса, наконец! Коля роняет голову на сложенные руки. 

Паша бы обрадовался, если б узнал, что он признает свои желания. 

Просыпается Коля от лязга входной двери. Полутьму в комнате разгоняет теплый свет настольной лампы, и совершенно непонятно, который час. Но взгляд в окно решает дело — там не плотная тьма, а холодные сумерки. Утро! Восемь утра! А первая пара начинается в восемь тридцать!

Коля подхватывается, судорожно собирает книги и тетради, несется в ванную, возвращается, чтобы запихнуть в сумку кошелек и телефон, выбегая из комнаты, поднимает целую бурю из черновиков и конспектов.

Очень вовремя!

Убирать некогда, Коля захлопывает дверь, преграждая путь бумажному вихрю, бегом спускается до половины пролета, хлопает себя по лбу, вновь бежит наверх и несколько раз дергает дверную ручку. Да, он верно догадался, замок не защелкнулся. Коля возится с неуступчивой железякой, минуты утекают, время становится настоящим врагом. Ключи летят на пол. Коля яростно чертыхается. Когда все сделано верно, он не бежит, а летит по лестнице вниз, не глядя себе под ноги, и...

О черт!

Подняться с первого раза не получается. Мир вокруг непривычно кружится. По лицу течет липкое и горячее, ярко-красные капли расцвечивают серую грязь каменных ступенек. Коля вытягивает из-под живота сумку и осторожно отползает в сторону, прижимается затылком к стене.

Нос не сломан. Кажется. Похоже, он всего лишь раскроил себе лоб кованой решеткой.

Коля долго сидит на полу: разглядывает потолок, обзывает себя бестолочью. Глупо, но мечтает он об одном — чтобы рядом вдруг оказался Пашка, обозвал бы его кривоногим торопыгой и помог встать.

Но здесь нет никого, кроме приблудного Рыжего, забившегося под батарею на площадке между первым и вторым этажом. Кот смотрит оттуда, сверкая желтыми глазищами, и топорщит роскошные усы. Коля невесело усмехается, поднимается — аккуратненько, как паралитик — и, держась за поручень, медленно бредет домой.

Барс встречает его возмущенным мяуканьем. Отражение в зеркале доказывает, что сегодня студент-растяпа никуда не пойдет.

Мама, услышав душераздирающий рассказ о падении с лестницы, первым делом кидается звонить подруге-врачу. Та предписывает Коле покой, безделье и тишину. Так что он валяется в постели с компрессом на лбу и примочками на разбитой брови и жалеет себя. 

Помимо прочего, он, оказывается, слишком привык к шумному приятелю рядом, к развеселым компаниям, за которыми даже из тихого уголка наблюдать интересно, к тому, что в выходные он практически никогда не сидел дома. Это третье воскресенье без Паши — и тоска становится невыносимой.

Телевизор включать, читать, даже слушать музыку — нельзя, мама хлопочет вокруг, голова болит, нос опух, на лбу наливается страшный синяк... Почему в детстве пропускать учебу было так весело? Вспоминается, как он развлекался в отсутствие мамы — запускал самолетики, устраивал морские сражения в ванне, а однажды даже построил дирижабль — косой, кривой и, конечно же, без водорода, но летал он так, что перед маминым приходом пришлось залезать на стол и сбивать шваброй парящий под потолком летательный аппарат. 

Уже тогда он понимал, что от мамы лучше скрывать такие вещи. 

Интересно, что бы она сделала, если бы узнала? Отправила его к врачу? 

Коля не хочет об этом думать, но против воли в голову лезут воспоминания, и выходит, что раньше, в детстве, он куда чаще пользовался своими странными способностями. Даже на улице, при людях, припоминает он, холодея. Много раз, идя из школы под кленами и липами, он устраивал для себя роскошный листопад, радуясь летающим вокруг желтым и красным листьям. Тогда он думал, что это здорово. А еще — что это его секрет, и что он обязательно расскажет о своих умениях другу, такому, как в книжках, и они станут вместе играть... Какая глупость! Сегодня он мечтает только о том, чтобы все эти умения бесследно исчезли, а он стал нормальным, таким, как все. Способность мешать чай без ложечки совершенно не компенсирует всех проблем.

Кстати говоря... Коля буравит взглядом чашку на тумбочке. Ложечка в ней не подает признаков жизни, что немного странно — обычно, стоит ему только подумать о том, чтобы размешать сахар, как раздается тихое звяканье. 

Коля гипнотизирует ложку уже несколько минут. Та — ни с места. 

Он недоуменно трясет головой, морщась от давящей на виски боли, и пробует снова. И еще раз.

Фантик от конфеты — такой легкий, что наверняка ничего не весит — требовательному взгляду тоже не поддается. Квадратик целлофана упорно лежит на тумбочке у кровати и блестит золотистой каймой. Коля пробует снова и снова. Он напрягается изо всех сил, на лбу выступает пот, стиснутые зубы начинают ныть...

Ничего!

Губы сами собой складываются в улыбку. Коле еще не верится. Но так хочется, чтобы чудо взаправду случилось, и проснулся он уже свободным от такого неудобного дара судьбы.

Голова все еще немного побаливает, но в понедельник Коля рвется на учебу. К тому же, он много раз пропускал лекции по истории — Паша не любил преподавателя и считал, что школьного курса достаточно, потому утренние пары истории они почти всегда прогуливали. Мама как раз уходила на работу, квартира оставалась свободной, и соблазн заменить нудное занятие куда более приятным был слишком велик. Вспоминая об их утренних развлечениях, Коля резко грустнеет. Тем более что Паша во многом прав — их старенький лектор читает то, что можно найти и в учебнике, а на семинарах спрашивают совсем другое. 

Едва не засыпая, Коля вяло возит ручкой в тетради положенные час двадцать и вырывается в коридор, как на свободу. На этот раз его вовсе не тянет сидеть в аудитории и читать весь перерыв. Необходимость пойти в деканат и получить разрешение пересдать контрольную кажется благом, хотя он ненавидит что-то просить. Хорошо, что тут все относятся к нему, как к отличнику.

— Ой! Коля-я-я!

Люда буквально повисает на его рукаве, вглядываясь в лицо. 

— Ужас! Вот это синяк... Ты что, подрался?

— Я?.. А, нет, нет. Я просто упал. Потому и на контрольную не пришел в пятницу.

Люда, сосредоточенно прищурив глаза и прикусив губу, осторожно трогает холодным пальцем его бровь. 

— Слушай, может тебе тоналку дать? А то такая радуга...

Коля усмехается — мама предлагала то же самое, но в итоге они вместе решили, что тональный крем на лице парня привлечет еще больше внимания, чем разноцветный синяк.

— Нет, все в порядке. Наоборот — пусть сияет, а то мне как раз нужно сходить про пересдачу узнать.

— Ладно, — улыбается Люда. — Ну, смотри. Если вдруг что — обращайся.

В деканате все решается даже легче, чем он ожидал. 

— По расписанию у вас во сколько занятия заканчиваются? — уточняет у него преподаватель и кивает. — Да, значит, сегодня же после шестой пары приходите в аудиторию. Будете писать контрольную с группой международного права. Готовились?

Голова побаливает все сильней, но Коля говорит, что готов и придет обязательно.

— Если почувствуете себя плохо, — преподаватель смотрит пристально, будто старательно фиксирует в памяти сложную расцветку огромного синяка, — то можете и завтра сдать. С другой группой.

Его отвлекают, и Коля наконец может уйти. 

Дверь распахивается так неожиданно, что он едва успевает отскочить.

Миг — и его подхватывают под локоть, бесцеремонно вытягивают в коридор и толкают к стене и висящему на ней расписанию до тех пор, пока свет от лампы не начинает бить прямо в глаза. Паша, а это именно он, кто же еще может вести себя так бесцеремонно и нагло, с тревогой вглядывается в украшенное синяком лицо. 

— Что это? 

— Ничего... — прикосновения рук Паши такие сильные и горячие, что от них по спине ползут волны мурашек. — Я упал. 

— К тебе что, снова кто-то прицепился? Ты скажи, я их найду и...

Коля высвобождается. 

— Ты опять меня не слышишь. Я сказал, что упал. На лестнице. Когда опаздывал на контрольную в пятницу. Ну, ты же знаешь, какой я растяпа, верно? 

Паша напряженно улыбается. Его ладонь скользит по щеке, по шее, останавливается на плече. Вокруг люди, а он практически лапает Колю у всех на глазах. Но прикосновения такие уверенные, правильные и отчаянно нужные, что протестовать не хватает сил.

— Прости, — тихо говорит Паша. — Ты в порядке? Сотрясения нет?

Коля мотает головой. 

— Все нормально, — бурчит он.

Паша подступает все ближе, обнимает за плечи, прижимает к стене. Коля вскидывает глаза — на лице Паши отражение того же голода, что испытывает он сам. Голубые глаза темнеют, взгляд становится тяжелым, как и обжигающее плечо, шею и большую часть спины прикосновение.

— Я скучал. 

Это он сказал? Боже. Коля дергается, опускает ресницы, краснеет мучительно жарко. 

— Я тоже.

Рядом с ними проходит небольшая, но очень шумная группа студентов, отделившийся от них парень стучит в дверь деканата. Коля ловит любопытный взгляд какой-то девушки...

— Пойдем отсюда, — Паша берет его за руку, их пальцы переплетаются. — Давай-ка, пошли.

Паша идет так стремительно, что за ним приходится бежать. Поворот коридора, еще один, Паша уверенно толкает рукой незнакомую дверь, и они оказываются в пустом кабинете. На стенах — старые плакаты по технике безопасности, в углу пылится модель двигателя.

Попытка Коли оглядеться вокруг завершается в объятиях Паши. Тот прижимается к нему со спины, кладет руки на бедра. Ладони скользят по поджавшемуся животу, вздрагивающей груди, к шее... Паша заставляет его повернуть голову.

Поцелуй — как выстрел — выбивает дух напрочь, колени начинают дрожать.

Легкое прикосновение губ, даже без языка, а Коля едва не оседает на пол, словно смертельно ранен.

Они разворачиваются друг к другу. Паша действует напористо, жадно: его ладони скользят по спине, глядят ягодицы, сжимают их. Коля зарывается руками в густые жесткие волосы, тянет Пашу к себе, ближе, еще ближе... Последний барьер взят, их общее желание сметает грустные мысли, старые обиды и непонимания. 

Коля готов прямо здесь и сейчас, все, что угодно — только бы это продолжалось. Он стонет в губы и посасывает Пашин язык. Под веками плывут цветные пятна, голова кружится.

Они бестолково топчутся по кабинету, пока не натыкаются на стол. Что-то падает. Жуткий, раздирающий душу грохот отрезвляет и возвращает в реальность, в университет, где тому, что происходило, — совершенно не место.

Паша делает шаг назад. Коля сползает со стола, на котором наполовину лежал.

— Извини меня, — слова, которые он так долго не мог найти, срываются с губ. — Я сам виноват, я отталкиваю людей, я знаю. Просто... Пожалуйста, пойми — мне тяжело. Мне хотелось бы быть нормальным, как все, тогда все было бы совсем по-другому.

Паша почему-то отступает еще на шаг, и Коля ежится. Он что, вновь говорит что-то не то?

Нет! Он этого совершенно не хочет!

— Ты так ничего и не понял, верно? — в голосе Паши серо-синяя тоска. — Значит, я зря надеялся, что ты хотя бы попробуешь в себе разобраться.

— Что я должен был понять?

— Что ты не один, конечно.

Коля недоуменно молчит. Он не один? Но Паша же его бросил. Конечно, он один!

— Не одному тебе приходится туго, ясно? Не одного тебя отталкивают и осуждают. Только ты позволяешь себе сдаться и жалеешь себя, а другие — просто живут с тем, что есть.

— О чем ты говоришь? Я не понимаю.

Паша сжимает губы в плотную линию, вздергивает подбородок.

— Быть не таким, как все, — еще не повод для того, чтобы забиться в угол и там страдать.

— Откуда тебе это знать?! — упрямится Коля.

Паша взмахивает рукой и отступает еще на шаг.

— Я не скрываю, что гей, — говорит он, словно его слова все объясняют.

Коля хмурится.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я ни разу в жизни не ощущал себя так, как ты? Никки, мои родители, узнав о том, что я предпочитаю парней, выставили меня из дома. Большинство моих друзей не смогли принять это. И что, по-твоему, я должен всю оставшуюся жизнь не общаться с людьми?

— Вот именно, — Коля стискивает край парты. — Такой реакции я и боюсь, ты должен понимать. Я не хочу, чтобы моя мать смотрела на меня как на двухголового урода! Чтобы человек, которого я считал другом, с отвращением шарахнулся от меня...

Паша стискивает зубы до скрипа, желваки ходят на его побледневшем лице.

— Суть не в том, кто что подумает. А в том, чтобы оставаться собой. Не притворяться. Не бояться. Не жалеть. Принять себя, каким ты уже уродился, и жить дальше... И знаешь, что?

— Что?

— Когда ты сможешь сделать этот шаг, не раньше, ты станешь счастливым. А до того, даже если никто не узнает твой секрет, ты все равно будешь знать, что это не твоя жизнь, а ложь, а сам ты — трус. Лучше остаться одному или иметь одного друга, а не десяток, чем всю жизнь притворяться кем-то другим. Понял? 

Последнее слово Паша едва ли не кричит.

Коля хочет ответить, правда он не совсем понимает, что ему говорить, но тут дверь распахивается, и в кабинет входит пожилой мужчина в коричневом костюме.

— Что здесь происходит? — спрашивает вошедший так строго, что становится ясно — они попались преподавателю.

Паша яростно взмахивает руками, разворачивается и вылетает из аудитории раньше, чем мужчина успевает сказать еще хоть что-то.

— Ничего, ничего, мы просто разговаривали, — мямлит Коля и, чувствуя спиной строгий взгляд, тоже сбегает. 

Ему есть о чем подумать.


	3. Chapter 3

Вечером Коля занят тем, что бесконечно прокручивает Пашины слова. Надо признать, его пример вовсе не воодушевляет. Если уж такого смелого, сильного и доброго человека незаслуженно обидели из-за того, кого он предпочитает в постели, то каково будет тому, кто намного слабее? Понятно, что получив такой урок, Паша приобрел более толстую кожу, но Коля не такой. У него иная ситуация. 

Если б не его дурацкие способности, все было бы по-другому!

Коля в раздражении отбрасывает ручку, не в силах больше сражаться с интегралами. Почему он не гениальный математик, полиглот или скрипач? Почему ему достался талант, который даже в цирке не продемонстрировать: обычные фокусники и то делают куда более впечатляющие номера! 

Коля кладет голову на сцепленные в замок руки и сверлит взглядом ручку, лежащую на краю стола. «Ко мне!» — мысленно приказывает он. 

Ничего не меняется. После удара головой все способности исчезли. Коля боится надеяться, ведь разочарование может ударить слишком больно, но тихо радуется тому, что в последнее время ничего не происходит. Вообще ничего.

Он пытается снова и снова. Гипнотизирует ручку добрых полчаса — по крайней мере, это лучше, чем учить заданное на дом или думать о Паше.

Паша не прав. Так ведь?

Коля тяжело вздыхает. Допустим, все узнают, что Николай Романов может двигать предметы. Что тогда произойдет? 

Даже думать о таком страшно, но он пытается представить последствия. 

Сокурсники, в принципе, и так с ним не общаются. А мама, наверное, не отказалась бы от него... Да она точно постаралась бы это понять и принять. 

Он ежится, понимая, как нелегко пришлось Паше. Куда хуже, чем ему самому. Его-то не бросят из-за такой ерунды. 

Ерунды?

Коля вскакивает с места. Ну вот, дожился. Теперь он рассуждает, как Паша. А ведь это... это...

Коля сжимает голову ладонями, доходит до кровати и падает на нее, зарываясь в подушку лицом.

Он думает о том, что, наверное, смог бы пережить, если бы кто-то узнал о его особенностях. 

Коля переворачивается и смотрит в потолок.

Чего он боялся? Что люди в белых халатах накинутся на него, пытаясь выяснить, как же эти способности устроены и можно ли их развить? Похоже, в детстве он пересмотрел ужастиков. В последнее время у Коли появились серьезные сомнения, что кто-то захочет пытать его в интересах науки. Практика показала, что ученым — таким, какие преподают в их университете, — и без бесполезных способностей студентов есть чем заняться.

Так, может, Паша все-таки прав?

Почему все так сложно? 

И что хуже — бояться помириться с ним или сделать попытку и провалить ее? 

А теперь нужно ходить в университет и видеть Пашу каждый день...

  
* * *

Коля пытается взять себя в руки и вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, но уже назавтра его уверенность тает, как первый снег. После занятий куратор принудительно-добровольно вовлекает первокурсников в подготовку холла и актового зала к грядущим праздникам. Отвертеться нельзя, и вся группа, отчасти недовольная тем, что приходится тратить драгоценное личное время, отчасти радующаяся появившемуся предновогоднему настроению, бредет получать коробки с мишурой и игрушками. 

В Колиной коробке игрушки старые, еще советских времен. Дома, на антресолях, в картонном ящике с ватой, завернутые в салфетки ждут своей очереди точно такие же стеклянные шары, сосульки и колокольчики. Они в гораздо лучшем состоянии, чем эти, кое-как втиснутые в коробку с запутанной серебристой мишурой, но узоры из блесток сверкают в свете ламп совершенно по-новогоднему. 

Коля улыбается, и Люда тоже усмехается ему со стремянки.

— Ну, как? — поводит она рукой, показывая пушистую зеленую гирлянду над проемом, ведущим вглубь здания.

Коля показывает большой палец. 

— Отлично. 

Настроение у студентов стремительно улучшается, и хотя игрушек немного, все наперебой выдумывают способы украсить университет так, чтобы создать на каждом этаже островок праздника. 

Впрочем, работают не все. Несколько парней сидят на ступеньках, переговариваясь и лениво копаясь в коробках, чтобы создать видимость бурной деятельности. Коля не имеет ничего против, пока один из них не решает пошутить.

— Теперь подавай игрушки, — командует Люда.

Коля берет один шар, осторожно ощупывая поврежденные края, потом подносит к уху и трясет. Внутри дребезжат осколки. Так жаль...

— Эй, лови! — кричит сокурсник, пока Коля ищет целую игрушку, и Люда испуганно вскрикивает. 

Время почти останавливается. Сверкающий шар подлетает вверх, Коля успевает протянуть руку и попытаться остановить рискованный полет, но секунды схлопываются, а шар тысячей осколков разлетается по бетонному полу.

Звучит сдвоенный «Ах!» Это Люда, пошатнувшаяся на стремянке в попытке поймать шар, и Коля, который чуть не разорвался надвое, пытаясь удержать от падения и игрушку, и девушку.

— Ты что, с ума сошел? — кричит Люда «шутнику». 

У Коли, который всем телом налегает на лестницу, чтобы та не качалась, тоже рвется гневный вопль.

— Придурок!

Высокий парень с прыщавым лицом угрожающе надвигается на них. То есть, значит, на Колю. Поднимать руку на девушку даже такой дебил не осмелится.

Но конфликт пресекает постороннее вмешательство. Паша, которого нигде не было видно (а Коля его вправду искал), словно по волшебству, появляется из-за колонны, становится прямо на пути что-то гневно шипящего парня, и все заканчивается, не начавшись.

Коля шепчет одними губами: «Спасибо». Но слышат не его, а Люду. Паша смотрит только на нее, и волнуется только за нее.

Коля отворачивается, принимается рыться в коробке. То, что он чувствует — голодное, злое, яростно рычащее, — это что, ревность? 

Слышать их веселые голоса — настоящая мука. Коля втягивает голову в плечи и меланхолично перебирает игрушки. Осыпающиеся блестки липнут к пальцам.

Нет, не о том он думает. Надо взять себя в руки и разобраться с тем, что важней.

Как же так получилось, что он не смог удержать разлетевшийся на мельчайшие осколки шар? Это ведь рефлекс — ловить падающий предмет. Только Люда потянулась рукой, а он — своими умениями, как и всегда. 

Из-за собственной неуклюжести, Коля здорово натренировался, даже привык соизмерять влияние, что ли. В общем, делать так, что одни вещи изменяли угол падения и приземлялись безопасно, замедляли полет, пока он их не ловил, или летели прямо в руки. Никаких осечек. 

Он прокручивает момент падения снова и снова, но вывод остается тем же. 

Может, теперь он по-настоящему свободен от проявлений этой странной и бесполезной магии? Может, с этого часа ему стоит считать себя нормальным?

Коля закрывает глаза. Дома, он проверит все дома.

Занятый собственными мыслями, он уходит, даже не попрощавшись с группой, и вспоминает об этом лишь на остановке. Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то заметит его отсутствие, — думается Коле. Он делал все, чтобы быть неприметным, это ему хорошо удается. А свою часть работы он выполнил, и пустые коробки обратно отнес, так что вряд ли кто-то будет на него обижаться. 

Главное — побыстрее добраться домой и проверить свои способности. 

Разбившийся шарик жаль и жаль Люду, которая, даже поймав его, обязательно бы раздавила, да еще бы наверняка порезалась. Но он сослужил хорошую службу.

Коля вытягивает шею, пытаясь понять, нет ли пробок на дороге. Автобус ползет так медленно, а ему не терпится попасть домой и проверить свою догадку. 

Падает снег. Снежинки кружатся в свете фонаря — сейчас темнеет так рано.

От остановки Коля почти бежит, оскальзываясь на тонком и хрупком пока еще льду. Руки замерзают, щеки пощипывает небольшой мороз, сумка хлопает по спине при каждом шаге.

У подъезда Коля останавливается. Он запрокидывает голову и всматривается в серое небо. Зимой играть со снежинками всегда было его любимой забавой. Коля стоит на одном месте несколько минут, пока совершенно не замерзает.

Они его не слушаются, нисколечки. Не подчиняются приказам, не отлетают в стороны, не кружатся вихрем. Ничего из того, что он умел делать даже в пять лет.

Может, его способности и правда пропали?

Надежда разрастается вместе со стекающей со лба стылой влагой из снежинок, которые он так и не сумел от себя отогнать.

Сняв обувь и бросив сумку с курткой в коридоре, Коля мчится прямиком на кухню. Так... и что попробовать? Отгоняя путающегося под ногами Барса, Коля оглядывает шкафчики. Взгляд падает на деревянную расписную ложку, подаренную маме сто лет назад — отличный вариант, легкий и небьющийся. Коля задумчиво подбрасывает ее в воздух, затем еще раз, так, чтобы руками не поймать. Ложка бухается на плитку. 

А может, это потому, что он знал — с ней ничего не случится, и ни капельки не боялся?

Устроив ложку на законном месте рядом с такой же расписной доской для резки, Коля еще раз оглядывает кухню. А если взять чашку? 

Посуду жалко, но проверить необходимо, Коля не может ждать, пока подвернется еще какой-то случай. Так что он выбирает посудину, которой предстоит стать жертвой эксперимента, и, немного поколебавшись, ставит ее на край стола. Чтобы получилось якобы ненамеренно. 

— Барсик! — зовет он, усаживаясь на табурет. — Иди-ка сюда, рыжая морда!

Кот не подводит. Прыжок — невольный толчок локтем — чашка кувыркается с края стола. Коля делает отчаянный жест рукой — достать пальцами даже до краешка ободка он, конечно, не может. Иначе остановить крах — тоже. Звук разбившегося фарфора заставляет его вздрогнуть и покрыться мурашками. 

Ну что? Можно считать, что эксперимент успешно завершен? Или страха было маловато? Мама ведь не станет наказывать за одну чашку, верно?

Коля берет вторую, наливает в нее воды, ставит туда же, на край стола, и пытается представить перспективы. Осколки, разлитая жидкость и удивленная мама, обнаружившая, что сын перебил столько посуды. 

Барс ставит лапы на стол, пытаясь понять, за чем так напряженно наблюдает хозяин — и стол снова качается, а Коля загребает пальцами воздух. 

Брызги летят во все стороны. Первое чувство — вот незадача! Одну чашку еще можно списать на случайность, а вот две... Как он это объяснит? 

Но... Неужели и в самом деле?..

В груди что-то щекочет, словно радостные пузырьки шампанского. 

Коля подходит к шкафчику и берет еще чашку. Ему нужно выпить воды и успокоиться, немного придти в себя, прежде чем браться за уборку. Что он тут натворил на кухне!

Графин пуст. Не заметив, Коля только что перевел всю кипяченую воду на эксперимент. Почему не из-под крана налил, все равно ведь на полу все оказалось! 

Вздыхая, Коля лезет в холодильник, дрожащими руками наливает клюквенный морс. 

И надо же ему обязательно с чашкой в руке возвращать пачку на место и закрывать дверцу! 

— Ай, блин! — кричит он, когда чашка выскальзывает из непослушных пальцев и кувыркается в воздухе, обливая штанину, белоснежный холодильник, табурет и недовольно возопившего Барсика. Руки по привычке совершают непонятные пассы, но чашка приземляется на пол и разлетается вдребезги, обрызгивая все сладким красным соком.

Весь пол залит и засыпан осколками, Барсик вопит на столе, а Коля... Коля фыркает. Смех неудержимо рвется из него. Нет, ну вот что смешного? Что он ржет, как головой ударенный?

Как головой... О!

Коля бухается на табурет, и сгибается пополам, придерживаясь за живот. 

Радость внутри ширится и, как сходящая с гор лавина, погребает его под собой.

Слышится скрип открываемой двери, шум и привычный возглас:

— Коля, ты дома?

Он вскакивает с табуретки, ойкает, наступив на хрустнувший осколок, и вприпрыжку несется к маме.

— Я... Я... — кричит он, захлебываясь от восторга, и, вырывая из ее рук сумку с продуктами, бросается кружить маму по прихожей, распевая во все горло.

— Что случилось? — она смотрит на него с изумленной улыбкой, прикладывает руку к его лбу — наверное, проверяет, не сошел ли он с ума.

Но он-то не сошел. Наоборот! Он наконец-то стал нормальным.

— Боже мой! Что это такое? — восклицает мама, останавливаясь в дверях кухни.

Коля оборачивается. На полу так много осколков, вода и красный сок смешались в странные розовые пятна. 

На миг его ожигает страх, мурашки скользят вдоль позвоночника, а дыхание перехватывает. Вдруг произошла ошибка, и он рано обрадовался?

Он пытается потянуть к себе хотя бы один осколок, но нет, не выходит. Они его совершенно не слушаются. 

— Ничего, — выдыхает он с облегчением. 

Мама смотрит на него, на неподвижные осколки на полу.

— Ты перебил кучу посуды.

Коля трясет головой. Губы снова неудержимо расползаются в улыбке.

— Да! Именно! Никак не мог удержать!

— Тебе точно надо отдохнуть. Наверное, ты переучился... Как контрольная по английскому?

— It went great! — радостно сообщает Коля.

Кажется, мама, вытаращившаяся на изгаженный пол, считает иначе. По крайней мере, убрать за собой она заставляет совершенно безапелляционным тоном и посматривает на моющего пол и мурлычущего себе под нос сына как-то странно. 

Закончив с уборкой, Коля останавливается у зеркала в прихожей, смотрит на свои сияющие неземным счастьем глаза и совершенно дурацкую улыбку. В голове шумит ветер. Радость кажется осязаемой, пьянит без вина.

— Я — совершенно нормальный, абсолютно обычный парень, — говорит он себе с огромным-преогромным удовольствием и впервые верит привычной мантре.

— А мне так не кажется, — возражает подошедшая из-за спины мама и вздыхает. — Ну какой же ты обычный? Ты у меня — самый необыкновенный. — Она ерошит его волосы и гонит в постель. 

— Теперь я — как все, — шепчет Коля и засыпает счастливый настолько, каким не был даже тогда, с Пашкой, весь в сливочном креме и сахаре...


	4. Chapter 4

С самого утра Колю наполняет радостное нетерпение, и если вещи продолжают валиться из рук, то лишь от рассеянности. Все мысли заняты тем, как теперь изменится его жизнь. Больше никаких сидений по тихим углам, стремления слиться со стенами или провалиться под пол! Он будет веселым и открытым, как Паша, не станет прятаться в ракушку, как раньше. Больше нечего бояться и незачем относиться ко всем, как к врагам. 

Кстати, надо помириться с Пашей. Измучил его совсем, а он совершенно не заслужил такого отношения. Все, решено — никаких больше глупых ссор! 

Коля кивает своим мыслям и сжимает кулаки — настроение самое боевое. 

Паша не раз говорил, что видит от него недостаточно инициативы. Так вот он покажет, что может вести себя иначе! Ведь только дурацкие способности мешали ему чувствовать себя уверенным!

На пути в университет Коля всю дорогу улыбается. Он даже умудряется познакомиться с девушкой на остановке. Ну то есть как познакомиться — спросить как дела и получить ответ.

Так здорово чувствовать себя живым, таким, как все.

Люда смеется его шуткам.

— Сегодня ты весь сияешь, — говорит она. — Мы с Катей идем в кино вечером. Хочешь с нами?

Коля кивает. В горле — ком. Все так просто, он не верит происходящему. Огромная светлая полоса начинается в его жизни, сменяя прошлую — темную и тоскливую.

Паши нигде нет. Он не приходит на лекции — ни на первую, нелюбимую историю, ни на остальные. Коля выглядывает его весь день и грустит. В остальном в этот пасмурный день для него светит солнце.

Довольный собой он пытается закрепить успех — здоровается со всеми, шутит насчет предстоящих экзаменов, предлагает помочь с конспектом молчаливому соседу, который появляется на занятиях крайне редко. 

Перемены в его поведении замечает не только Люда. 

— Что это с ним? — слышит Коля шепоток за спиной. 

Как неприятно... Почему его кто-то обсуждает? Он ведь не сделал ничего сверхъестественного, просто настроение хорошее, верно? 

— В лесу вся фауна передохла, наверное. Паша чё-то дерганый, чуть что — отговаривается подготовкой к экзаменам. Наш местный ботан — веселый, может дунул перед учебой? Что творится-то, а? — с притворным ужасом продолжает тот парень вполголоса, уверенный, что его не слышат. 

Значит, вот как! 

Возмущение жжет всю дорогу домой. 

Коле жутко обидно. Он ведь не делал ничего дурного — всего лишь улыбался и вел себя дружелюбно.

Но отсутствие Паши и слова того придурка — ну чем Колина улыбка ему помешала? — жгут душу. Коля мрачнеет. Настроение портится стремительно, словно среди ясного дня налетели грозовые тучи.

А еще он никак не может забыть слова того парня о Паше. Он теперь вечно хмурый, никуда не ходит, не общается с другими, отговариваясь учебой? Что это значит?

Дома Коля механически ест, автоматически чешет кота за ухом и, не думая, выполняет домашние задания. В половину восьмого, отговорившись подготовкой к контрольной, он запирается у себя в комнате — гипнотизировать взглядом телефон. 

Если позвонить, Паша ведь не рассердится, правда? Не пошлет его куда подальше?

Звонить другу — нормально, так делают все. 

А даже если и нет — плевать. Коля хочет слышать Пашин голос и знать, что у того все в порядке.

Наконец он понимает, что ведет себя совсем не так, как планировал изначально. Если ему ничего не мешает быть уверенным в себе и инициативным, то почему он сейчас волнуется из-за какого-то телефонного звонка?

Коля падает на спину и бездумно глядит в белоснежный потолок. Мысли клубятся в голове, как облака.

Он думал, обсуждают только каких-то ненормальных. Оказалось — всех без разбору. А еще — на самом деле ему трудно общаться с людьми, с которыми у него нет ничего общего. Неприятно оказываться в центре внимания. Не хочется идти на глупую комедию, куда больше привлекает новая книга. 

Что опять с ним не так?

И почему обязательно «не так» с ним? Может, с ними?

Эта мысль тоже не радует. Хочется дружбы, близости, понимания.

Коля закусывает губу и закрывает глаза.

Все это ему давал только один человек — Паша. Мама его тоже любит, но она же мама. А хочется...

Коля распахивает глаза.

О чем это он сейчас размечтался?

Волшебное слово тает на языке. Коля не позволяет себе его произнести. Но картинки в голове — как вспышки. Поцелуи, объятия, Паша, говорящий ему: «А ты, что, не знал, что ли, Никки? Ну конечно, я тебя л...»

От вспыхнувшей и не желающей таять фантазии сладко сжимается сердце.

Такого предательства от себя самого Коля не ожидал. Как же он умудрился так вляпаться? Это он что же, не потере способностей радовался, а тому, что может поговорить с Пашей? Что может порадовать его решившейся так счастливо проблемой? Что они, возможно, помирятся и станут ближе?

Коля смотрит на телефон и накручивает себя. Он так и не осмелился спросить у однокурсников, что с Пашей. Наверняка тот не появился на занятиях не просто из-за плохого настроения. Может, у него проблемы? Он заболел? Или... прогуливает с кем-то другим? 

Паша всегда немного насмешливо относился к Колиному рвению в учебе. Может, он нашел друга, который не тянет его на занятия, а предлагает времяпрепровождение поинтересней?

Ну все! Коля хватает мобильник и яростно тыкает в кнопки. В конце концов у него есть предлог — спросить, как самочувствие, и вообще, он же решил стать смелей, не так ли?

Паша отвечает не сразу, и Коля понимает, что тот сейчас не в общаге. На фоне его голоса звучат смех, крики и свист. 

— Ты что, на футбольном матче? — от растерянности Коля забывает, что так громко кричать дома нельзя.

— Что? Подожди, я не слышу. 

Шум немного стихает.

— Привет, Никки. Я тоже рад тебя слышать. Как дела? У меня — хорошо.

В Пашином голосе слышится насмешка, но не добрая, а ироничная, даже злая. Коле больно слышать такой тон. 

— Прости, — виновато говорит он. — Да, я хотел узнать, как у тебя дела. Ты сегодня пропустил...

— С утра были дела. А теперь вот мы в спортбаре, так что ты частично угадал. Здесь полно футбольных болельщиков.

— Ясно... М-м-м... А завтра ты будешь?

Но прежде, чем Паша успевает ответить, кто-то там в трубке зовет его по имени. Коля весь превращается в слух. Сначала он ничего не может разобрать — Паша, наверное, прикрывает динамик ладонью.

— Да, хорошо, я уже иду. 

Невидимый собеседник смеется и обещает надрать Паше задницу.

— Слушай, давай я позже тебе перезвоню, хорошо? — продолжает Паша и, не дожидаясь ответа, сбрасывает вызов.

Коля признает, что ревновал и раньше — Паша ведь уделяет внимание сокурсникам, друзьям, знакомым, разным девчонкам, до вообще — всем! Но теперь это чувство, как никогда, острое.

Получается, он опоздал, да? Со своими признаниями, мечтами, желаниями. Он опоздал!

Сердце ужасно ноет.

Коля пытается успокоиться. Ведь Паша может гулять с компанией, вовсе не обязательно с новым парнем...

Больно признавать, но голос Паши показался Коле таким веселым, каким он его давно не слышал. Когда они вместе, Паша более серьезен. Похоже, там, где он находится, ему не в пример лучше и легче. 

Коля представляет полутемный спортивный бар, толпу болельщиков, узкий коридорчик, ведущий к туалетам, и двоих, целующихся в уголке. 

Руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. Коля не может видеть, как Паша целует другого, как тот, другой лапает Пашу. Так и хочется оказаться там, наподдать конкуренту, крикнуть: «Это не твое!», увести Пашу с собой. 

Они все еще в баре, Коля слышит по звукам на заднем фоне. 

— Да, я уже освободился. Что ты хотел? — беззаботно интересуется Паша.

— Нам надо поговорить. 

— О чем?

Приходиться сильно постараться, чтобы не вырвалось «это не телефонный разговор». Прозвучало бы глупо, как в плохой мелодраме. Но по телефону такие вопросы и правда лучше не обсуждать. 

Коля кусает губы, а потом улыбается. К нему возвращается прежняя радость от того, что он наконец избавился от портящих всю его жизнь, мешающих, бестолковых способностей. Это козырь. Теперь ничто не мешает им с Пашей помириться. 

— Я хочу сказать тебе что-то важное. Можешь приехать ко мне? Я выйду.

Паша молчит какое-то время.

— Хорошо. Только не выбегай полураздетый, на улице мороз. 

Коля не может прекратить улыбаться, перебирая, как драгоценность, Пашины слова. Чувствовать его заботу — так здорово. Словно теплая рука потрепала волосы на макушке. Или они с Пашкой стоят обнявшись, и на душе так хорошо и правильно.

Коля одевается, выходит в прихожую и садится на маленькую скамейку у двери. Только и осталось, что надеть ботинки. В куртке жарко, он пригревается. В голове мысли текут все медленней, все тише. Наваливается дремота.

Первые аккорды звонка мобильного телефона заставляют вскочить с места. Шапка падает на пол. Барс грозно мяукает.

— Это ты, Коля? — слышится из-за закрытой двери маминой спальни.

— Да, мам. Я на минуточку выйду. Другу надо кое-что передать.

— Дверь захлопни!

— Ага.

Коля выходит из квартиры, не дав вредному Барсу выскользнуть за дверь вместе с ним. 

Паша курит на лестничной площадке между этажами. Его руки и нос покраснели от холода. Коля вдруг понимает, что из-за его каприза Паше пришлось идти по городу в мороз.

Нет, он точно не заслуживает нытья, упреков и ссор. 

— Привет еще раз! — Коля улыбается и сбегает по лестнице. — Так рад тебя видеть! Извини, я просто не мог ждать до завтра. 

— Тут сквозняк, — бурчит Паша, запрыгивая на подоконник. — Застегнись.

— Жарко, — отмахивается он. — Не перебивай. Я хотел сказать, что скучал. И извиниться за все. Ты прав, я вел себя ужасно. Но все изменится!

— Правда? — Паша тычет сигаретой в консервную банку-пепельницу, прикрученную проволокой к решетке на окне. 

— Точно! Короче говоря... — Коля понижает голос, потому что звучит диковато. — Я. Стал. Нормальным.

Паша не проявляет энтузиазма — может, не понял?

— Помнишь синяк? Это я свалился с лестницы и ударился головой. Но все к лучшему. Теперь — больше никаких полетов бумажек в неподходящие моменты, никаких прыгающих ложек, ничего такого! Все закончено. Я выздоровел! И не собираюсь больше прятаться в ракушку, как ты говоришь! 

Взгляд Паши кажется каким-то недоверчивым, скептическим. И голос тоже.

— Продемонстрируешь?

Коля сглатывает. Нервы ни к черту сегодня. Да и вообще.

— Что именно? — уточняет он осторожно.

— Свое новое умение быть смелым и открытым миру.

Философствующий тон и кольца дыма, которые выпускает Паша, настраивают Колю на воинственный лад.

— Легко, — говорит он, шагая к другу вплотную.

Паша смотрит на него. Сложно сказать, о чем он думает, но то, что настроение у него совсем не очень — яснее ясного. Коля становится между разведенных ног Паши, поднимается на цыпочки и кладет ладонь на прохладную от мороза щеку. Синие глаза темнеют, ресницы вздрагивают. Коля тянется вперед, губы к губам, пальцы запутываются в жестких волосах.

Не так. Надо больше!

Коля ласкает сомкнутые губы языком, толкается внутрь, даже чуть прикусывает, пока Паша не сдается.

Паши так мало, эти их пуховики жутко мешают, не позволяя прижаться, ощутить все сполна. Не разрывая поцелуй, Коля судорожно дергает замочек на Пашиной куртке, застегнутой до самого подбородка. Неловкие движения заставляют собачку застрять где-то на талии, и Коле приходится удовольствоваться этим. Он просовывает руки под куртку, гладит колючий свитер и тихо стонет из-за невозможности дотронуться до горячей кожи. 

От собственной смелости Коля весь пылает. В ушах шумит, и он не сразу понимает, что на весь этаж разносится скрип и шорох многочисленных одежек, напяленных на них по случаю зимы, влажные звуки поцелуев, прерывистое дыхание...

— О-о-ох, — Коля нехотя отрывается от Пашиных губ. — Так нельзя. Еще кто увидит...

Паша мрачнеет.

Коля не дает ему произнести ни слова, толкает в угол, к батарее. Руки наконец добираются до обнаженной кожи мускулистой спины. Коля глухо постанывает в такт движениям своего языка.

Поцелуй получается жестким, требовательным. Паша внезапно отворачивается, сжимает зубы. Коля видит белоснежную полоску между влажных потемневших и припухших губ, его как током пробивает.

— Еще, — требование заставляет Пашу повернуть голову. 

Коля сам себя не узнает; тянется к нему, целует, гладит Пашину спину, затем — ниже. Упругая задница, обтянутая джинсами — Коля и не помнит, чтобы касался ее раньше с таким желанием и собственническим чувством. А сейчас оно не просто проснулось, оно рычит от жадности.

Скрип двери и удар, донесшийся снизу, заставляет Колю отпрыгнуть от Паши. 

Тот стоит в углу с абсолютно обалдевшим видом.

Коля начинает суетливо застегиваться. Он дергает и дергает молнию на куртке, но ничего не получается. Когда сосед проходит мимо них, Коля отворачивается к стене.

А когда поворачивается — в глазах Паши плещется злость. 

— Стыдишься...

Не вопрос, а утверждение. О чем он говорит? Что за ерунда?

Коля все не может отойти от поцелуя, в голове только мысли о том, что свободная квартира нужна им в самом скором времени, иначе это просто невыносимо. 

— Что? Нет, я просто не хочу, чтобы... Зачем ты так говоришь?

— Ты сказал мне, что все будет по-другому. Что ты у нас теперь смелый и уверенный в себе. Но я слышу только страх отличаться от других хоть в чем-то.

Паша прикладывает руку ко лбу, на его лице ходят желваки. 

— «Я — нормальный», ты правда это сказал?.. Не трогай меня! — отмахивается он, когда Коля пытается ухватить его за руку, погладить, успокоить. — Разве ты не понимаешь? Как скоро я услышу, что ты решил прервать наши отношения и стать нормальным целиком и полностью? 

— Но это же совершенно другое.

Паша коротко и зло смеется.

— Ага. Точно. Совсем-совсем другое.

Коля отшатывается. Это больно. Все, что он выстроил в душе, вся радость, что теперь он — самый обычный парень, наталкивается на факт, озвученный Пашей.

Быть геем, определенно, — быть не как все. Но Коля до конца осознает это только теперь.

Паша зло усмехается. В его глазах, в выражении его лица ясно видно непроизнесенное: «Ну что я говорил».

Впрочем, молчанием он не ограничивается. 

— Может, сейчас, а? — говорит он со спокойной обреченностью и пьянящей злостью. — Скажи это сейчас. Что хочешь быть совсем как все. Что хочешь быть примерным. Найди себе подходящую девочку и еби... Извини, малыш, я погорячился, ты ее люби, демонстрируй всем, тебе поверят. И поспеши, а то нас видели вместе не раз, уже поговаривать стали, знаешь ли. Так что не теряй времени зря, выбери кого-нибудь, подружку Людочки, к примеру. Ты же с ней как раз вчера встречался, да? Она не откажет такому симпатяге. 

Коля обхватывает ладонями голову, в висках начинает противно ныть. 

— Я уже ничего не понимаю. Я решил проблему, так? Все закончено, больше никаких странностей. Что еще ты от меня хочешь?

Они снова оказываются там, где и были. Все тот же спор. Паша требует, требует, требует, а Коля никак не может понять, что ему нужно, что ему не хватает. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты делал то, что хочешь, — говорит Паша хрипло. — Был таким, как хочешь. Не хочу, чтобы страх заставлял тебя притворяться. 

— Но я не притворяюсь! Меня все устраивает теперь, и я...

— Ты не притворяешься? — Паша уже кричит.

Коля нервно оглядывается на закрытые двери соседей. А когда поворачивается к Паше, то видит боль в выражении его лица.

— А вот это что?

— Что? — тихо переспрашивает Коля.

— Твой взгляд. Сейчас кто-нибудь выйдет, и что ты сделаешь? Будешь притворяться, лебезить и извиняться. Будешь краснеть из-за того, что целовался со мной, что стоит у тебя до сих пор. Будешь стыдиться того, что меня хочешь. Что, нет скажешь?

Коля хлопает ресницами. Паша что, совсем с ума сошел?

Тот идет мимо Коли, задевая его плечом по пути, и начинает спускаться по лестнице.

— Ты куда? Подожди!

Паша приостанавливается.

— Подождать чего? — звучит тихо, с какой-то робкой надеждой.

— Я... — Коля не знает что сказать. Все мысли вдруг вылетают из головы. 

— Я не хочу больше лгать, — говорит Паша — и уходит.

Ноги подкашиваются, и Коля опускается на ступеньки, бездумно глядя на залетающие в подъезд снежинки, прекрасные, стремительные и смелые, но через несколько мгновений оказывающиеся на полу лужицей грязной воды.


	5. Chapter 5

Коля думает об учебе и только о ней. 

После того разговора на лестничной клетке он чувствует, что если остановится, если выпадет хоть на мгновение из обыденной круговерти, задумается хоть на минуту о том, что произошло — то упадет и не сможет подняться.

Жизнь превращается в набор заданий. Набрать столько-то баллов, закрыть пропуск, написать тест; из университета Коля плетется домой, проходя пять-шесть остановок пешком, чтобы к ночи, после всех дел по хозяйству и подготовки к следующему дню, вымотаться до предела. 

Мама считает, что у него упадок сил, пичкает витаминами, обещает веселое празднование Нового года и поездку к бабушке и тете Соне в деревню.

Никуда Коля ехать не хочет. Он вообще ничего не хочет.

Ничего не мешает ему заговорить с любым парнем или девчонкой, пойти в кафе или даже клуб. Он нормальный. Он — нор-р-рмальный. Рычащее слово бесит его одним звучанием. 

Нормальность не делает его счастливым. Вот так-то! Стоило ее обрести, чтобы это понять. Он не хочет ни в клуб, ни в кафе, ни общаться с девчонками.

Люде он говорит твердое «нет» на все предложения. Одна из ее подружек считает его симпатичным? Что ж, это ее проблема. И точка!

Пашу Коля не замечает. Они оба не замечают друг друга. 

Каждую ночь, глядя в темноту за окном, Коля задает себе один и тот же вопрос. Ну почему так происходит с ними?

Что делать, он не спрашивает. Это страшный вопрос, на который для Коли существует только один ответ. Стать настолько ненормальным он боится. Это не конфетные фантики в полет отправлять.

Паша, который оставил его один на один со всеми проблемами, замолкает и отводит взгляд, стоит даже Колиной тени появиться в поле его зрения.

«Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь сказал, что я тебе жизнь сломал, что я тебя заставил...» — вспоминается постоянно.

Почему нельзя иметь то, что хочешь, но при этом и не терять то, что есть? Ну почему?!

Новых друзей Коля так и не завел. Так, немного лучше познакомился с однокурсниками, вот и все. Здороваются, по-товарищески помогают друг другу на контрольных, но до Коли им особого дела нет. Да и ему, по правде говоря, тоже не до них.

Только Люда замечает его подавленное настроение, тормошит, пытается вовлечь в разговоры о подарках и планах на каникулы. Она вся в радостном предвкушении праздника и предстоящие экзамены ее совсем не волнуют. Как и Колю, хотя и по другим причинам. Они с Людой составляют островок спокойствия среди вечно спешащих, перепуганных первокурсников. 

В один из дней Коля, благополучно получив допуск к экзамену по истории, сидит в университетском кафе и пьет чай, ожидая, когда можно будет зайти на кафедру взять вопросы для подготовки. Чтобы не терять времени — и не думать — он достает учебник, но дальше второго абзаца продвинуться не удается. Кажется, свободное время Коле дано только для того, чтобы в голову вновь лезли надоевшие мысли. 

Что изменилось? Да, он избавился от способностей, которые мешали ему сходиться с людьми. Но как чувствовал себя неуютно, так и чувствует.

А быть душой компании, центром внимания и прочим — не только неуютно, но и тяжело.

Чего ж он к этому так стремился?

Или он все перепутал, а на самом деле всего лишь хотел найти хороших, близких друзей? 

Но тогда... Это совершенно неправильно, ведь по собственной глупости он уже умудрился потерять одного — и единственного — друга. 

Коля опускает голову, вглядываясь в чаинки, кружащиеся в чашке.

Это что же получается? Он потерял Пашу. Он потерял способности. Но что он приобрел?

Его размышления прерывает подсевшая за столик Люда. В последнее время именно он занимает ей место.

— Привет. Придумал, как будешь отмечать?

Коля вяло отвечает весело щебечущей Людочке и ее подружкам. Настроение стремительно портится. Он не хочет верить тому, что свою тайну и друга променял на глупых девчонок, которые по неизвестной причине вдруг стали находить его симпатичным.

Под бок к нему подсаживается Анечка или Светочка, он и не запомнил имя этой нахальной рыжей.

— А что ты читаешь? — спрашивает она, придвигаясь близко-близко, почти укладывая голову ему на плечо.

Коля отодвигается, пытаясь не вдыхать чересчур душный сладкий аромат. Люда смеется, и, конечно же, судьба выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы Паша вошел в кафе.

Он останавливается в дверях, оглядывая небольшой зал, видит Колю и криво ему усмехается. Рядом эта хихикающая дурочка, напротив — еще две, и, несомненно, Паша уже что-то вбил в свою упрямую голову.

Все это как будто подтверждает Пашины жестокие и несправедливые слова, что Коля станет скрываться, гуляя с девушками. Это неправда, он никогда даже и не думал так поступать. 

Коля чувствует себя виноватым. Но что делать? Они поссорились, и долгий взгляд в его сторону — это просто долгий взгляд. Все кончено, они расстались. Коле не за что извиняться и нет смысла оправдываться. Паша тоже не обязан его выслушивать, да и вряд ли Колины дела ему еще интересны. Все в прошлом. Теперь это еще одна неловкая ситуация, ничего не поделаешь.

Коля отворачивается и делает вид, что заинтересован Людочкиным щебетанием про новогодний концерт, но когда в следующий раз поднимает голову — его очередь прожигать Пашу взглядом. Кто этот парень, словно ниоткуда появившийся рядом с ним и явно поднявший ему настроение? 

Коля отчего-то совсем не рад видеть их улыбающимися.

Незнакомец весь такой мажорный-мажорный, а еще смазливый…

«Нет — красивый», — признает Коля. 

Они стоят рядом, смеются, затем садятся за освободившийся столик, Паша рассказывает что-то, размахивая руками, то и дело касаясь локтя или плеча красавчика, улыбается так радостно и легко, как умеет только он.

— Эй, на что ты там смотришь?

Коля не сразу понимает, кто и о чем его спрашивает. Его соседка разглядывает его так пристально, что аж неприятно.

— Не обращай внимания, Кать, — говорит Люда. — Это Томенко. Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе о нем... Ну тот, тот самый...

— Да ты что?! — Катя приподнимается со стула, вытягивает шею, выглядывая Пашу с другом.

«Любопытной Варваре нос оторвали», — хочется рявкнуть Коле, но он молчит.

— Такой красавчик, — мечтательно говорит Катя. — Слушай, я тебе не верю, не может быть, чтоб такой парень...

— Тише ты.

Коля смотрит, как девушки переглядываются между собой, замечает, какие взгляды они бросают на него, и тихо интересуется:

— Что?

— Ничего, Коль, — ласково отвечает Люда. — Это мы так, о своем, о женском.

Покрасневшая Катя давится смехом.

Коля сжимает кулаки под столом. Если бы Паша ему прямым текстом не сказал, не назвал все своими именами, то, может, он сейчас бы и не догадался, о чем они тут болтают. 

— А этот его приятель...

— Ага, хорошенький. Ну почему парни такие...

Коля встает и уходит, не прощаясь. Он идет мимо Паши с «приятелем», внутри все горит и сжимается от гнева, от ревности, от желания, от невозможности сказать и сделать, что хочется. 

— Никки, эй!

Возглас не такой уж и громкий, но Коля останавливается.

— Знакомься, Никки. Это Артём, мой друг, — говорит Паша невозмутимо.

Красавчик вблизи оказывается еще совершеннее, чем издали. Прежде можно было фантазировать о прыщах, к примеру. Но сейчас Коля видит, насколько Артём привлекательный, какая открытая у него улыбка.

— Очень приятно, — говорит Коля, пожимая теплую руку. — Вы извините. — В животе становится холодно. — Я должен идти.

Он фактически сбегает, идет быстрым шагом куда глаза глядят, спускается по лестницам, а перед глазами так и стоят Паша и Артём. Хочется забиться в угол и завыть. 

Коля выбегает на улицу и спешит к остановке. Снежинки кружатся вокруг него в стремительном танце. В голове — мысли только о Паше, утраченных отношениях и Артёме...

Коля сбрасывает тяжелые зимние ботинки, стаскивает куртку и свитер, плетется к себе в комнату и валится на кровать лицом в подушку.

Он не хотел, чтобы все так получилось. Он хотел променять способности на нормальную, обычную жизнь — как у всех. Но вышло так, что он предал самого себя. 

Вовсе не способности мешали ему сходиться с людьми, не они заставляли его бояться жизни, не они оттолкнули Пашу. Но Коля мучается не только из-за ссоры с близким человеком. После потери способностей он чувствует себя калекой. Неполноценным. Это была не ненормальность, а неотъемлемое его свойство, часть его жизни, его особенность. Паша был прав, во всем прав. Что за идиотизм — хотеть быть как все? 

Да и нет такого понятия. Каждый человек — особенный. Вот если ломать себя в угоду глупым представлениям, точно ненормальным станешь. 

Паша там, в кафе, такой яркий, как огонь и солнечный свет. И его обаятельная улыбка предназначена другому, а Коля, безусловно, уже опоздал со своими извинениями и признаниями.

Коля закрывает глаза, сдерживая бессильные слезы. Он все потерял. Все!

Паша с другим. И дело ведь не в красоте, хотя тот парень очень привлекателен, а Коля, по сравнению с ним — мышонок. Улыбка Артёма, его лучистый взгляд и очевидная любому заинтересованность — вот что наверняка нравится Паше намного больше вечно насупленного лица, кучи комплексов, постоянных упреков и непонимания. Соперник побеждает по всем статьям. 

«Допрыгался? — вопрошает внутренний голос. — Кто ты теперь без него? Кто ты теперь вообще?»

Раньше, как ни странно, Коле было чем гордиться. Да, да, теми самыми способностями не как у всех. А сейчас...

Как же это глупо! Как несправедливо!

Коля обхватывает подушку руками, вжимается в нее лицом и глухо, тоскливо стонет.

Какой же он дурак! Какой же он...

— Ты кушать будешь? — мамин голос пробивается сквозь окруживший его кокон тишины и одиночества. — Коля, милый, что это с тобой?

Коля хочет остановиться, он пытается сдержаться, взять себя в руки, но, боже, ему не хватает сил. Так горько он в жизни не плакал. Мама сидит рядом, гладит его по голове, пока он не успокаивается.

— Это из-за того мальчика, да?

Коля разворачивается, с ужасом вглядывается в любимые мамины глаза.

— Чего ты так испугался?

Мама успокаивающе улыбается. 

— Раньше только о нем и разговоров: Паша то, Паша се... Я давно о нем не слышала, так что это очевидно. Вы поссорились?

Коля замирает. Ему кажется, что мама знает больше, чем говорит, и он пытается перевести разговор: 

— Помнишь, ты всегда говорила, что мы не ценим то, что имеем? 

Мама гладит его по голове.

— Подумай, может, еще не поздно все исправить?

— Нет, нельзя. Мам... Я могу тебе что-то рассказать? Только не думай, что я сошел с ума, хорошо? Дело в том, что... сколько я себя помню, я всегда мог делать странные вещи. Ну... перемещать предметы, заставлять их подниматься в воздух. Как в фокусах. Не очень хорошо, правда. И... Подожди, не перебивай, — Коля цепляется за теплую мягкую руку, которая лежит на его плече. — Я всегда боялся, что все посчитают меня уродом из-за этого, даже ты... Прости меня! Прости меня, пожалуйста, хорошо? Мне было совершенно невыносимо думать, что ты могла бы меня испугаться, я тебя очень-очень люблю!

Мама обнимает его свободной рукой и чмокает в затылок. 

— Ты мне веришь? — шепотом спрашивает Коля, потому что вслух все это звучит дико и неправдоподобно.

— А я-то думала... Конечно, теперь все ясно, — сказала мама. — Ты не помнишь, наверное... Когда ты был совсем крошкой, ты показывал мне «фокусы», как ты говоришь. 

Коля застывает, не в силах поверить своим ушам.

— Маленький мой глупыш, — продолжает мама. — Я думала, что это прошло с возрастом. А ты просто скрывал их?

Коля кивает, сильно зажмурив глаза, не в силах посмотреть на маму.

— Тебе не нужно ничего бояться. Это нормально — быть не таким как все... как бы странно это не прозвучало.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Коля. — Теперь уже знаю. Но раньше не знал, а когда Паша, который нечаянно увидел, на что я способен, пытался со мной поговорить, я только кричал, что он ничего не понимает. Мы сильно поссорились. 

— Так объяснись с ним, покажи, что ты все понял. 

— Мне кажется, он меня ненавидит... — выдавливает он.

— Ну что ты говоришь? Тебя нельзя ненавидеть, — говорит мама, целуя его в макушку. — Конечно же, он тебя любит.

Сердце сжимается, а с ним и кулаки. Коля часто и бурно дышит, как когда-то перед первым прыжком в бассейн. Сердце колотится в горле. 

Мама гладит его по руке.

— Ну что ты? Что с тобой?

— У Паши... — слова такие тяжелые и неповоротливые, что, кажется, произнести их — самое трудное дело во всей его жизни. — Паша...

— Да... Что с Пашей? Что-то плохое? — взволнованно спрашивает вдруг мама, и Коля срывается.

Он говорит и всхлипывает, спотыкается в самых простых словах, а сложные комкает, как истерзанное его пальцами покрывало:

— Паша теперь встречается с другим парнем. Мы расстались. Он не любит меня. Он меня бросил... Боже. 

Коле кажется, что его сейчас стошнит.

Тишина надвигается на него и душит, душит, выцарапывает его душу, тянет жилы и выпускает кровь.

Но честность необходима. Только после того, как он говорит маме всю правду, он чувствует, как ужасно было носить все в себе. Он думал, что не лжет. Он думал, что это никак не сказывается на их отношениях, на нем самом. Однако теперь он словно сбросил с плеч что-то тяжелое, и хотя ему страшно, он вдыхает полной грудью и чувствует облегчение — секунд тридцать, до того, как приходят чувство вины за то, что он такой урод, тогда как его чудесная мама заслуживает гораздо лучшего сына.

Коля прижимается к ее рукам и коленям, не ожидая особо, что его простят за такое.

Мама запускает пальцы в его волосы и обнимает крепче. 

— Глупыш.

Теплое слово, произнесенное так мягко, так по-маминому, разбивает вдребезги пугающую тишину.

Он вскидывает голову, не веря в то, что слышит.

Мама хмурится, кажется, что она никак не сможет это принять и понять. Но тут она притягивает его к себе ближе и целует его в лоб.

— Я рада, что ты мне рассказал.

Коля выдыхает долго-долго.

— Ты должен попробовать с ним откровенно поговорить, иначе будешь об этом долго жалеть.

— И что я ему скажу? — спрашивает Коля, но мама качает головой.

— Нет, нет. Я не могу тебе ничего советовать. Ты должен все сделать сам.

Коля напуган. А еще рад. Руки у него почему-то дрожат, а голова кружится.

Хорошо, что мама держит его.

— Ма-а-ам, — тянет Коля. — Я тебя так люблю...

— И я тебя. 

— Ты во мне разочаровалась?

— Глупыш ты у меня, самый настоящий, — мам тихо смеется и гладит его по волосам. — А давай-ка бросим сейчас грустить, и ты мне покажешь все свои фокусы.

Коля кусает губы. Судьба его хорошенько наказала.

— Помнишь, я упал с лестницы? Только не переживай, но я, наверное, что-то повредил, и все эти способности исчезли. Мне так жаль! Очень, очень жаль! Я хотел, чтобы они исчезли, и вот... 

— Коля, — зовет мама, трогая его за подбородок. 

— Прости, пожалуйста!

— Коля! — требовательно повторяет мама. — Посмотри сюда.

Коля нехотя открывает глаза.

Под потолком кружится бумажный самолетик, слепо тычась в люстру при каждом вираже. 

Сначала Колю обжигает привычный страх — ведь кто-то видит его безобразие! — затем радость — они вернулись! — потом недоумение — под его взглядом самолетик планирует вниз и падает на пол. Попытка поднять его в воздух не удается.

Совершенно обессилев, Коля обнимает себя руками и говорит:

— Я умудрился испортить все.

— Возможно, тогда стоит поработать над тем, чтобы это все вернуть?

Коля горько усмехается. 

— Не такому неудачнику, как...

Мама прерывает его речь, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть прямо в глаза:

— Из всего, что ты наговорил сегодня, это — самое глупое.

Коля закусывает нижнюю губу.

— Жалеть себя — не дело.

— Я знаю, мне об этом уже говорили.

Мама улыбается уголками губ.

— Думаю, тебе стоит прислушаться к тому, что говорил этот человек. У него, очевидно, есть голова на плечах.

— Ага.

— Тогда давай, делай!

Мама, несомненно, права, вот только...

Коля не знает, как решиться сделать важные шаги. Он раздумывает над мамиными словами, вспоминает, что говорил ему Паша, ставит себя на его место. Как же стыдно! Коле ужасно стыдно за то, как он себя вел, что говорил. 

Паша не требовал от него невозможного. Он хотел только, чтобы Коля был честен сам с собой. Принимал себя. Не стыдился себя. 

Мнение других людей важно — но только тех, кто тебе дорог и кому дорог ты. Что подумают остальные — не имеет особого значения. 

«А ведь Паша именно этого от меня и требовал. Он не желал быть с тем, кого не уважает и кто не уважает себя, с трусом. Он не мог выносить не телекинез, а мои заморочки».

Что касается отношений... Если сказать себе: «Да, я хочу быть с Пашей», то следует признать, что у такого решения будут последствия. Не врачи и ученые в белых халатах, которые захотят узнать, как устроена Колина голова, а обычные люди, которые — тут сомневаться не приходится — не примут такую, всем понятную и всеми осуждаемую инаковость.

Но это решение — часть его жизни, а вовсе не их.


	6. Chapter 6

Коля выбирает Пашу. И надеется, что ему хватит мужества признаться открыто и смело.

Но после всего, что случилось, одних разговоров по душам недостаточно. Нужно приложить усилия и не только сказать, но и показать Паше, что урок выучен.

Конкуренцию Артёму составить непросто, но Коля решает сделать все от него зависящее. Потому первым делом он берется за свои способности. Он покажет Паше, что не боится их, что принимает себя таким, какой есть. А для этого нужно сначала научиться, хотя бы минимально, управлять ими — для своего же блага.

Проблема в том, что в последние годы Коля только и делал, что пытался задавить свою «ненормальность». Теперь он понимает, как ошибался, как много времени упущено, как сложно ему придется.

В детстве чуть ли не каждый день Коля находил для способностей новое применение, но то время давно ушло. Теперь все ощущается так, будто он долго пробыл в гипсе, а избавившись от него, обнаружил, что тело перестало слушаться. Потому Коля тратит каждую свободную минуту на то, чтобы потренироваться, перемещая небольшие предметы и определяя, что вообще умеет делать. 

Оказывается, это ужасно весело. 

Когда что-то получается, Коля чувствует себя способным на многое. И — счастливым.

Но сомнения то и дело поднимают свои змеиные головы. Вдруг у него не получится? Или, может быть, ему следует поскорее поговорить с Пашей? 

Коля — один, а Паша — вместе с Артёмом. Они то весело беседуют в коридоре, то сидят в кафе, то уходят после занятий. Паша словно демонстрирует всем нового друга. Коле хочется думать, что он поступает так специально, пытаясь вызвать ревность. Вот только от вида двух красавчиков рядом сердце заходится диким стуком, в животе становится пусто, опускаются руки.

Артём слишком красивый, слишком модный и слишком раскованный. Коля уже не раз видел, как они с Пашей обнимаются, что смотрится совсем не по-дружески. Это злит. Хочется подойти и сказать... многое. Но Коля все никак не решается.

Днем он занят учебой, вечером его ждет подготовка к зачетам. В свободное время он пытается понять, как работают его способности, что делает их сильнее или слабее, каковы границы его возможностей. В постель он валится далеко за полночь. Но, даже измотавшись за день, не может не думать о Паше — и тот приходит во сне, заставляя еще больше сожалеть о глупой размолвке. 

Хочется, чтобы Паша обнял крепко-крепко, навис сверху, поймал в захват запястья, прижал руки к подушке, целовал и брал-брал-брал... Каждая клеточка Колиного тела помнит, как хорошо это было, Пашины поцелуи, объятия, вкус. Одиночество и неудовлетворенность не дают забыть о том, что оказалось так бездарно потеряно.

Стыдно, но тело так жаждет, что после каждой ночи Коля просыпается, ощущая или неприятно стягивающие кожу следы на бедрах и животе, или почти болезненное возбуждение. 

Ему ужасно не хватает близости, тех игр, которые вызывали у него столько смущения. От него, кстати, теперь ничего не остается. Наоборот, Коля не может избавиться от фантазий, в которых опускается перед Пашей на колени и ласкает его ртом или еще чего похлеще.

Механическая разрядка не спасает. Без Паши — это совершенно не то.

Каждый день желание только растет.

Когда Паша оказывается рядом, Коля следит за ним, почти не отрываясь, ловит каждое обращенное к нему слово, жест и взгляд. Так странно признавать, что прежде, когда они были вместе, он вроде бы смотрел, но Пашу почти не видел. Это Паша изучил Колины вкусы и привычки, мог расшифровать выражение лица, легко угадать настроение. Теперь Колина очередь узнать много нового: Паша любит кофе, а не чай, чуть запрокидывает голову, когда смеется искренне, ненавидит, когда кто-то считает свою точку зрения единственно верной, а остальные — не имеющими права на существование. 

Кстати, из-за последнего у него проблемы с политэкономикой. Предмет общеобразовательный, по нему лишь зачет, но Паша умудряется пару раз поспорить с преподавателем, и теперь Коля следит за его успеваемостью пристальней, чем за своей. Только б получил шестьдесят пять баллов — и допуск в кармане. А перед зачетом он сам поговорит с Пашей, попросит выучить материал и утереть нос этому кандидату экономических наук. 

Конечно, Коля преследует и свои эгоистичные цели — если Паша погрязнет в пересдачах, ему будет не до встреч и разговоров. А так хочется все решить до Нового года.

На последнем занятии Ричард Иванович сам зачитывает результаты студентов. Коля пропускает мимо ушей свой, все равно, когда он проверял в последний раз, там было не меньше восьмидесяти, и весь превращается в слух, когда преподаватель доходит до буквы «Т». 

— Томенко — шестьдесят четыре.

Коля сжимает кулаки под партой. Ну что за невезуха! Не хватает всего одного жалкого балла!

Дойдя до конца списка, Ричард Иванович поднимает голову и поправляет очки в золотистой оправе — Паша еще подсмеивался, что они просто для красоты.

— Итак, те, кто не получил допуск, должны в ближайшее время пересдать контрольные, –высокий голос с легкостью перекрывает гул: получившие допуск делятся переживаниями, не получившие строят мрачные прогнозы, ведь на носу праздники. 

— А что, те, которым не хватило всего одного балла, тоже должны переписывать контрольную? — спрашивает Люда. 

— Да, милочка, тоже. Без исключений.

— Может быть, вы пойдете нам навстречу? — хлопает она ресницами. — Ведь это всего один балл! 

Сокурсники утихают, следя за переговорами — студенческая солидарность. Несколько человек, оказавшиеся в той же ситуации, задерживают дыхание.

— Надо было на занятия ходить, дорогая, а не с мальчиками гулять, — замечает Ричард Иванович с ехидной ухмылкой. — У вас, Людмила, четыре пропуска за семестр, из которых ни одного по уважительной причине. Вот и оценки соответствующие.

— Что вы к ней придираетесь? — с места встает Паша. — Все эти баллы — ерунда. Главное — знания. Дайте нам сдать зачет и сами убедитесь, что от числа пропусков и посещений знание предмета не зависит.

Ричард Иванович спускает на кончик носа очки и всматривается в лицо Паши. Взгляд преподавателя ничего хорошего не предвещает, хотя на лице играет довольная улыбка.

— Свои знания вы уже на контрольных показали. И, между прочим, пропусков у вас не меньше. Вам, Томенко, как и нашей Людмиле, тоже нечего было... хм... по мальчикам гулять. 

Пашина спина каменеет. Коля до боли впивается пальцами в край скамьи.

— С каких это пор преподавателям стало разрешено поднимать тему личной жизни студентов при обсуждении успеваемости? — холодно интересуется Паша. 

Теперь уже Ричард Иванович сверкает ледяным взглядом из-за очков.

— Вы, Томенко, переходите границы...

— Правда? — перебивает Паша. — То есть, мне послышалось, и вы лишь об учебе говорили, а не о том, с кем я гуляю? Или же это был образчик вашего искрометного юмора?

— Юмора? — тянет Ричард Иванович и недобро усмехается. — Нет, Томенко, я и не думал шутить. И чтобы ни вы, ни кто иной впредь не забывались, я поднимаю планку. Теперь допуск к зачету получат только набравшие свыше семидесяти пяти баллов.

Общий вой проносится над ужаснувшимися студентами. По новому решению преподавателя половина группы к зачету не допущена.

— И нечего тут шуметь, — немедленно реагирует на общее недовольство Ричард Иванович. — Сами виноваты. Я хотел по-хорошему, вы же своими ненужными выступлениями добились прямо противоположного результата. Можете сказать спасибо своему «защитничку».

— Это несправедливо!

Крик оглушает. Только через мгновение Коля осознает, что кричал он, а сейчас стоит прямо под недовольным взглядом преподавателя.

— Романов, — задумчиво говорит Ричард Иванович, отыскивая его фамилию в списке. — Вы тут коим боком? Хотя у вас и набрано восемьдесят восемь баллов, но это не значит, что вы можете безнаказанно грубить преподавателю.

Коля сжимает кулаки, собираясь спорить.

Останавливает его Паша:

— Молчи.

— Правильно, Томенко. Молчите и приятелей своих успокаивайте. Так держать и, возможно, кирзовые сапоги весной вам надевать не придется.

— Паша! — шепчет Коля едва слышно. Он не слишком-то надеется, что тот послушается и прекратит спорить. Паша — это Паша. «Преподаватели всегда правы» — это не его правило. 

Паша оборачивается, смотрит, как Коля кусает губы. 

— Все, Томенко, заканчивайте цирк. Перерыв уже начался, а мне платят недостаточно, чтобы я возился с такими, как вы... прогульщиками. 

Коля едва не вскрикивает, такой нехороший взгляд становится у Паши. 

— Ой! А когда пересдача контрольных? — панически кричит Люда. 

Коля дергается, но ее вопрос словно разряжает атмосферу. 

Ричард Иванович сгребает со стола свои папки и направляется к двери.

— Увидите в расписании.

Пара окончена. Все собираются в группки, переговариваются. Многие однокурсники расстроены — Коля замечает направленные на Пашу неприязненные взгляды. 

Как можно было быть таким слепым раньше?

Нет здесь у Паши таких уж друзей-приятелей. Нет, как нет их и у Коли. Как нет у той же Людочки. Знакомых — полно, а вот тех, кто грудью встанет на защиту, даже кто просто поддержит в тяжелый момент — нет.

Коля глубоко вдыхает. Сейчас все зависит от него. Главное — не отступать, не бояться, не просить... О дружбе и любви не просят. Любят и дружат по велению сердца.

Пафосные мысли подбадривают. И момент удобный. Паша как будто его ждёт. Он не торопится уйти, а сидит на краю парты, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит в окно.

Коля подходит к нему на негнущихся ногах, ощущая себя дрессировщиком, вошедшим в клетку с тигром. Рыжие волосы Паши блестят в электрическом свете, придавая ему еще большее сходство с опасным и гордым зверем.

— Я... — начинать всегда трудно. Коля еще раз набирает в грудь воздуха. — Я хотел с тобой поговорить.

— Не надо читать мне мораль, — отмахивается Паша. — Да, да, я, как обычно, не сдержался, вылез, защитник прав угнетенных, блин. 

— Я... — Коля осекается. 

— С некоторыми людьми спорить — себе дороже. Иногда нужно просто подождать, пока они сами все поймут.

Это намек? Коля поднимает глаза и вглядывается в Пашино лицо, но тот лишь кривовато усмехается.

Хлопок по плечу, и Паша пружинисто спрыгивает с парты, снова улыбаясь. 

— Привет, Тём! 

Коля кидает взгляд за спину и едва не стонет от разочарования. 

— Ну, ты Че Гевара! — хохочет Артём и вскидывает сжатый кулак. — Но пасаран!

Немногие оставшиеся в аудитории студенты, минуту назад с пасмурным видом обсуждающие свои перспективы и обменивающиеся конспектами, начинают смеяться. 

— Думаю, Иваныча прежде так и не обламывали никогда, — победно заявляет Артём. 

— Да уж, видок у него был тот еще, — вдруг говорит подошедший Серёга. 

Несколько парней согласно ржут. 

Коля отступает назад. Он бы не смог такого сделать. Не смог вот так смело выступить, найти нужные слова, сделать Пашу в глазах сокурсников не виновником неприятностей, а почти героем. 

— Ректор в начале года, помню, говорил, что нужно учиться не только предметам, но и тому, как быть студентом, — Артём разговаривает вроде только с Пашей, но вокруг уже собрались благодарные слушатели. — Сказал, что если настоящему студенту скажут, что утром зачет по китайскому, то он за ночь подготовится и сможет вытянуть на три. Так что вполне можно выучить какую-то там политэкономию так, чтобы утереть нос вредному преподу. 

Артём приобнимает Пашку за плечи и покровительственно сообщает:

— Я Иваныча тоже терпеть не мог. А теперь он вообще скурвился.

Коле больно.

Странно, да? Паше сейчас уже легче, он улыбается... правда, другому парню, но разве, когда симпатизируешь и беспокоишься по-настоящему, важно тебе или кому-то иному радуется твой друг? 

Правильные мысли не помогают, Коле плохо. Он опять не смог, опять отступил, опять отдал инициативу другому.

«Если я и дальше буду стоять тут, в центре аудитории, и молчать, то они просто уйдут... уйдут вместе...» — устало думает Коля, но все не может сделать нужный шаг.

Он мнется, переступает с ноги на ногу. Поймав направленный на него взгляд Паши, он открывает рот...

И чертов Артём его вновь прерывает.

— Надо отпраздновать! — восклицает он. — По-любому. Заодно хоть повеселимся, а то дальше — две недели только мрак до самого Нового года. Лично у меня последний зачет тридцатого! 

— Точно! — подхватывает Серёга. — Айда в общагу, гулять. 

Кто-то строит планы, кто-то вздыхает, что собирался заниматься, а Коля тихонько проскальзывает за спинами одногруппников и выходит в коридор. 

— Ты слышала, что Дегтярский поднял проходной балл до семидесяти пяти? — переговариваются девчонки в холле, когда Коля останавливается застегнуть куртку. 

Коля знал, конечно, что новости по университету путешествуют быстро, но чтобы так...

— Да уж. Интересно, нам тоже поднимет? — переживает вторая. 

— А может кураторше пожаловаться? Ну так, знаешь... мимоходом. Это же нечестно. Не по правилам. 

— Хорошая идея, — подмигивает первая. — Надеюсь, они что-то предпримут. У меня только семьдесят или семьдесят два... И все же круто этот рыжий ему выдал. 

Девушки уходят курить, а Коля бредет домой. Смелый и уверенный? Паша был прав. Дело не в способностях. Дело в нем самом. 

После ужина Коля закрывается в комнате.

Он лежит на кровати, закинув руки под голову, и смотрит в потолок. Заниматься не хочется, тренироваться — тоже. Впрочем, что ему волноваться? Размолвка с Пашей помогла ему потратить столько времени на учёбу во время семестра, что к его концу он — отличник. В их группе среди парней у него высший балл. Можно смело гордиться.

Вот только не хочется.

Под самым потолком, у люстры парит мобильный телефон. Коля швыряет его взглядом из стороны в сторону и думает об одном: страшно хочется позвонить Паше.

Звонок — это так безопасно. На линии они будут только вдвоем, никаких Артёмов и других ненужных людей, никого...

Перехватить падающий мобильник удается только у самого пола.

Коля гладит пластмассовый корпус пальцем и сидит с телефоном в руке целую вечность. Он хотел сделать это иначе, впечатлить Пашу, отбить его... 

Когда от сражающихся нетерпения и рассудительности остаются одни клочья, телефон звонит сам.

На дисплее высвечивается незнакомый номер. Коля смотрит на него, слушая развеселую мелодию, и отмечает про себя время. Уже половина второго ночи. 

Кто решил побеспокоить его в такой час?

Сердце тревожно сжимается, когда он нажимает кнопку и прижимает телефон к уху.

— Алло-у, — говорит пьяный голос, и Коля закрывает глаза.

Его мечта позвонила сама. 

— Ник-ки, солнце, ты еще не спиш-шь?

На заднем фоне глухо стучат бутылками и звонко — стаканами, слышны голоса и смех. Коля вслушивается только в Пашин запинающийся голос.

— Нет, не сплю. А вы там до сих пор гуляете?

— Да, у нас тут... вес-селье в самом разгаре! Может, приедешь?

Звуки стихают, но теперь слышится эхо.

— Я по тебе скучаю, малыш. Не знаю, что я делаю... А ты не знаешь, что я делаю, а? Почему все так получилось?

— Это я виноват, — говорит Коля тоже совершенно искренне. 

— Нет, я. Ты такой чудесный... Такой замечательный... Совершенно особенный.

— Ага, очень особенный, — вторит ему Коля с грустной улыбкой.

— Оп-пять загоняешься, Никки? 

Коля закрывает глаза и откидывается на подушки. Перед глазами предстает Паша, такой как сегодня, сияюще-рыжий и с потемневшими от гнева глазами. Бесконечно красивый, желанный.

— Нет, Паш. Я больше не загоняюсь. Правда.

Паша молчит, потом шумно вздыхает. 

— Слушай... Я хотел спросить... Что на тебе надето?

Коля фыркает — вот неожиданный поворот событий. 

— Ну я правда скучал, — шепчет Паша. — Уже забыл, как ты пахнешь...

— А как я пахну? — переспрашивает Коля. Пьяный Паша — находка для шпиона.

— Вку-у-усно... Как булочки с вишней...

Коля снова тихо смеется, не в силах сдержаться.

— Ты что там, опять голодаешь?

— Не отвлекайся! — неожиданно строго говорит Паша. — Давай, рассказывай!

— На мне черно-красная клетчатая рубашка и штаны, — пожимает плечами Коля.

— Ты не умеешь поддать... Тоисть подать. Себя. Дай мне секс, Ник-ки!

Коля распластывается на кровати и взбрыкивает ногами, давясь смехом.

— Ах, так? Ну ладно, слушай. На мне... сексуальная черно-красная рубашка в сексуальную клеточку. И сексуальные черные пижамные штаны. Мою ногу до щиколотки обтягивают махровые носки, подчеркивая икроножную мышцу...

Паша хихикает так долго, что отсмеявшийся Коля успевает-таки спросить, не попавшись в очередную ловушку-шутку:

— А ты вообще сейчас где?

— В душевой, — отвечает тот. Что-то звякает. — А что?

Коля мигом становится серьёзным. Перед глазами встаёт Паша под струями воды, подчеркивающими мускулистое тело.

— А что на тебе? — спрашивает он негромко.

Паша фыркает и говорит мягко, лениво: 

— Ты меня сегодня видел.

— А подать себя? — напоминает Коля, вызывая у Паши смех.

— Ладно... На мне... Чёрные джинсы и чёрная водолазка.

Белая кожа показывается из-под тёмной ткани. Коля в воображении следит за тем, как она обнажается, и тянется ближе, облизывает и прикусывает розовый сосок.

Паша стонет. В реальности.

— Дыши тише, — советует он.

Коля фыркает, прикрывает глаза.

— Как же. У нас же секс. 

Натянув на голову одеяло и даже прикрывшись подушкой, он стонет в трубку, просто для прикола.

— М-м-м... А-а-а…

Паша чертыхается сквозь зубы. 

— Честно говоря, я собирался только сунуть голову под кран с холодной водой, — ворчит он. — Чтобы не наговорить лишнего...

— Поздно, — все проблемы забыты, Паша пьян и совершенно не злится. Упустить такой шанс просто преступно, и Коля шутливо приказывает: — Снимай свою водолазку. Я хочу укусить тебя за шею. 

Паша молча сопит в трубку. Коля начинает беспокоиться, что не Паша, а он «наговорил лишнего». Но тут раздаётся тихое и непривычно растерянное:

— Хочешь быть сверху? 

Все переживания мигом вышибает из головы.

Вообще-то Коля об этом не думал... Ну то есть думал, конечно. Паша очень красивый. А в душе, голый и покрытый сверкающими капельками влаги, гладить его — везде — хочется нестерпимо. Вот только обычно Паша те моменты использовал для того, чтобы вдосталь потискать Колю, напором и лаской лишая возможности не то что ответить, а просто спокойно вздохнуть.

Коля представляет себя сверху. Видит под собой распластанное на кровати тело Паши, его мускулистую спину, узкие бедра и подтянутый зад...

— Не стони так, — жалуется Паша. — Это чертовски заводит.

Коля для начала кусает себя за ребро ладони, а затем говорит напористым и жестким тоном:

— Да, сегодня я сверху.

— О-о-о! — выдыхает Паша. — Что-то новенькое.

Коля переводит дух.

— Я подумал, что это мог бы быть интересный разговор. А то обычно ты спрашиваешь, я отвечаю. — Коля усмехается. Ему вовсе не хочется серьезных разговоров, тем более, Паша вряд ли в форме, и он продолжает легкомысленным тоном: — Ну так что? Ты раздеваешься?

Раздается шорох и стук. Паша снова чертыхается.

— Понавесили шкафчиков, — бурчит он. — Да, малыш. Я снял водолазку... и покрываюсь такими сексуальными мурашками...

Коля жмурится, представляя себе во всех красках поеживающегося от холода Пашу: волосы встрепаны, мускулы напряжены, в глазах играют чертики.

— Мне нравится, — констатирует он непреложный факт. Единственное, о чем он жалеет, что не видит, а только фантазирует. И все же это хорошо — слышать голос Паши, такой тягучий и немного сонный, болтать с ним так, будто между ними все, как прежде, и никакой ссоры не было.

Паша хмыкает в трубку.

— Размечтался, Никки?

— Да-а... — признается Коля и приказывает: — Приласкай себя. Погладь шею, грудь... Сожми покрепче соски, представь, что я прикусываю их зубами.

Паша не отвечает довольно долго.

— А это довольно трудно сделать одной рукой, когда телефон в другой, — фыркает он наконец. — Куда круче делать это в реальности, когда обе мои руки свободны... и на тебе. Я бы прижал тебя...

— Нет-нет. Сегодня я главный. Держи руки при себе! 

Паша смеется в трубку. 

— Ладно, ладно, не сердись. Хочешь привязать меня к... крючку для душа?

Коля раздумывает несколько секунд. Конечно, привязанный Паша — это очень заводит, очень! Но хочется другого.

— Не так, — отвечает он. — Расстегни брюки, да, да, одной рукой. А теперь присядь куда-нибудь. И зажми телефон плечом. Вот теперь у тебя две руки — и ими ты будешь делать то, что я тебе прикажу.

Паша шуршит и пыхтит, а потом докладывает:

— Сделано, мой генерал.

Коля смеется. В груди у него тепло, а руки стали холодными. Он хочет быть там, в душевой общежития, и сделать все то, что говорит:

— А теперь медленно коснись пальцем нижней губы, приласкай ее... Ты чувствуешь мой поцелуй. Я целую тебя глубоко-глубоко...

— С языком?

— А как же. 

— Плохой хороший мальчик, — нежно говорит Паша, и Коля закусывает нижнюю губу, жарко краснея. 

Происходящее все меньше напоминает игру.

Своевольная рука теребит пояс брюк. 

Стоп. Он вроде бы думал, что шутит... Ах, нет, это было до того, как стало жарко. Потом он думал, что они с Пашей просто пофантазируют. Так, понарошку. Это же по телефону!

Коля поглаживает обнажившийся живот. 

— У меня стоит, — замечает Паша весьма серьезным тоном. — Ну как, ты собираешься с этим что-то делать?

— А-ах... — у Коли перехватывает дух. Ага, он хорошо себе это представляет. Вот бы Паша был здесь...

Коля жмурится, ерзая на кровати. Простынь под ним сбивается в складки.

— Потрогай себя, — Коля делает то же самое, слушая дыхание в трубке. — Сожми пальцы и обхвати... м-м-м... И меня тоже. Чувствуешь?

— Ты гладишь себя? — сдавленно спрашивает Паша. — Скажи «да».

— Нет. Это ты гладишь меня. 

Паша тихо смеется. 

— Хорошо, Никки. Я глажу тебя, легонько-легонько, едва касаясь пальцами. Смотрю, как ты реагируешь.

У Коли темнеет перед глазами.

— Черт, — стонет он, подкидывая бедра вверх. Он хочет. Хочется грубости и властной ласки, немедленно, вот прямо сейчас. 

— Сильнее...

— Ты правда этого хочешь?

— М-м-м... — стонет Коля, не слыша ни единого слова сквозь шум в ушах. 

— Это не ответ.

— Хочу...

— Чего? Ну скажи же мне.

Боже! Как же Пашка любит доставать! 

— Тебя!

Коля ужом вертится на кровати, телефон, зажатый плечом, скользит и едва не падает, под одеялом темно и жарко, и это хо-ро-шо! Как же хорошо.

Он глухо стонет.

— Что ж ты делаешь, а?

У Пашки уже почти трезвый голос. А у Коли получается какое-то хныканье и хрипение.

— Ты... Мы вместе... А-а...

Раскинувшись морской звездой и сбросив одеяло с подушкой на пол, Коля лежит на кровати, вдыхая свежий воздух. Да уж, в сексе у них проблем никогда не было. Ну, кроме его стеснительности.

Можно считать, что и это уже позади? Закрыв лицо локтем, он слушает, как Паша фыркает там, в трубке. Его дыхание такое же тяжелое, такое же жаркое. И тот стон — Коля знает: Паша кончил, ему тоже сейчас очень хорошо.

— Паш...

— М-м-м? — раздается в трубке довольное мычание, слышится шум текущей воды. 

— Знаешь?

— Еще нет, но ты ведь мне скаж-жешь, а, Никки?

Слова срываются с губ, прежде чем Коля успевает их удержать.

— Кажется, я тебя люблю.

Он резко садится на кровати, телефон едва не трещит в руке. Он вовсе не собирался ничего подобного говорить! Он не хотел!

— То есть... — мямлит он. — Я... Ты... Э-э...

Паша молчит целую вечность из нескольких секунд. За это время сердце Коли успевает разорваться на части, собраться вновь и ещё раз разлететься на тысячу кровоточащих осколков.

Коле становится страшно, так страшно от этого чудовищного молчания, что он сбрасывает звонок. Руки трясутся, когда он выключает телефон, нажимая и нажимая не те кнопки, что нужно. 

Что он наделал? Что?!


	7. Chapter 7

Почему он это сказал? Может, вырвалось? Он очень скучал по Паше, а потом этот разговор, этот безумный секс по телефону, вот и...

Обнимая себя за плечи, Коля раскачивается на стуле.

Ужас, ужас, ужас. 

Ну почему, почему он ни с того, ни с сего вывалил такое признание? Он все испортил! 

Да и вообще, что — значит — любит?

Коля закрывает глаза и ежится еще больше.

Отчаянно хочется сказать себе, что спонтанное признание — результат того, что за последний месяц... Да что там месяц? Больше! У него больше двух месяцев нормального секса не было. Вот и наболтал чуши.

Слезы упрямо лезут на глаза.

Врать не получается. Да, он об этом раньше не задумывался, но «открытие ночи» — правда. Иначе бы так не болело сердце, не сжималось все внутри, не хотелось забиться в угол и завыть от отчаяния — ведь Паша не ответил, не отреагировал, промолчал!

Коля хотел вернуть его. А сказал то, что может отпугнуть навсегда. 

Или Паше стоило дать чуть больше времени?

Коля смотрит на зажатый в руке телефон. Желание включить его и узнать, не перезванивал ли Паша, зашкаливает.

С другой стороны, ну вот, как не признать, что сейчас он ведет себя точно как девчонка? Наверное, парень бы позвонил сам. Позвонил и сказал: «Эй, Паш, ты как, готов дать ответ? Любишь меня?»

Парень, да? Другому парню, да? Звонит и спрашивает: «Милый, ты меня любишь?»

Ну оче-е-ень мужественный поступок!

Коля сдавленно смеется. Истерика подступает. Вокруг носится канцелярская дребедень, занавески колышутся, как от ветра, люстра звенит.

Коля стискивает кулаки и поднимает глаза к потолку.

Нет, так не пойдет! 

«Этот карандаш опускается на стол», — приходится повторить несколько раз. Но Коля не сдается, как раньше, не пытается посбивать предметы руками. Внеочередная тренировка здорово отвлекает от мыслей о Паше. Коля прицельно отправляет карандаш на место и выбирает следующую цель: «Линейка отправляется на стопку книг».

В последнее время, когда удалось принять свои способности и научиться с ними справляться, Коле и в жизни стало полегче. Вот и сейчас волна паники спадает. 

Но как только все разложено по своим местам, и ничто в комнате не напоминает про царивший десять минут назад хаос, приходит осознание, что внутри так просто порядок не наведешь. Контролировать силы оказывается легче, чем глупый язык и непослушные чувства. 

Наутро Коля ходит вокруг телефона так осторожно, словно это бомба. 

Нужно готовиться к зачету — хоть у Коли и восемьдесят с чем-то баллов, но Ричард Иванович — личность неблагонадежная, тут Артём прав. Надо вызубрить так, чтобы от зубов отскакивало. Халявы не будет.

Коля пьет чай, еще немного смотрит на поблескивающий черный телефон, и зарывается в конспект с таким энтузиазмом, что даже не слышит, как хлопает входная дверь.

— Коля! — кричит мама из прихожей. — Зачем тебе мобильник?

Оторвавшись от графиков кривых спроса и предложения, Коля удивленно таращится в сторону двери и виднеющейся части полутемного коридора.

— Я считаю, что он тебе не нужен, если ты его не включаешь. — Раскрасневшаяся от мороза мама появляется в дверях. — Я хотела узнать, есть ли у нас еще хлеб.

— Извини.

— А хлеба нет, — констатирует она из кухни. — Ну, ничего, я купила булочки с отрубями. Очереди — ужас. Все скупаются к Новому году. А у нас — кот не валялся.

Коля машинально косится в угол, где совсем недавно спал Барс. Само собой разумеется, на месте его уже нет — побежал чесать пушистые бока о мамины ноги и клянчить еду. Ага, точно. Из кухни доносится громкое мурлыкание.

— Ты кушать будешь? — кричит мама. — Борщ есть... А хочешь, я пиццу разогрею?

Есть Коле не хочется, но пицца...

— С помидорами?

— Да.

Телефон забыт за более актуальными и настойчивыми потребностями — Коля целый день не ел, а теперь, кажется, готов целого слона слопать. И, может, ещё половиной носорога закусить.

Тем более, за разговорами с мамой можно отвлечься от проблем еще на полчаса. 

— Ну, тебе мои дела на работе не очень интересны, — замечает мама, — так что лучше расскажи, как там твои. Помирился уже с Пашей?

Коля дергает себя за ухо. 

— Пока нет. Слушай, ма... А как мы праздновать будем?

— Ты что, пытаешься перевести разговор? — смеется она. — Или у тебя свои планы?

— Не знаю пока. 

Мама понимающе улыбается.

— Хм... Тетя Соня в гости приглашала. На новогодние праздники как раз можно съездить.

— У меня же сессия.

— Я не предлагаю ехать тебе, — смеется мама. — А вот сама... Да, думаю, что съездить стоит. Проветрюсь, отдохну, Сонечку проведаю... А ты пока свои вопросы решишь.

Коля хмурится, охваченный подозрениями, что мама неспроста вспомнила про сестру именно сейчас. Нет, остаться дома самому — это совсем не плохо. Но не выгонять же маму из дому только потому, что... Надежда встретить Новый год с Пашей остается непроизнесенной даже мысленно. 

— Какие такие вопросы?

— Заниматься будешь, готовиться к экзаменам. Ты же у меня умничка. Я знаю. Ты все свои вопросы успеешь решить.

Она улыбается так лукаво, что Коля краснеет до кончиков ушей и опускает взгляд в тарелку.

Решить вопросы? Да он даже говорить с Пашей теперь боится! Что если тот скажет, что встречаться — это одно, а «я тебя люблю» — совсем другое? И этого другого Паша вовсе не хочет...

Коля подпирает подбородок руками и задумчиво смотрит в борщ.

— Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, — говорит мама. — Это же Новый год!

Коля молчит. А что, если ничего не выйдет, и придется встречать праздник в одиночестве?

— Я тут подумала... Я же никогда тебя одного больше чем на пару дней не оставляла. Так что заодно и посмотрим, как справишься. 

Он кивает.

— А телефон все-таки включи, — советует мама, когда обед закончен, и, помыв посуду, Коля отправляется к себе. — Прятаться — это последнее дело. Ты же у меня смелый. Да?

— Не совсем.

Мама треплет его по волосам и говорит с большой уверенностью:

— Смелый и сильный. Даже предметы взглядом двигаешь!

Коля против воли смеется.

Совсем маленькое дело — нажать на кнопку. Коля с ним справляется. А вот с тем, чтобы прочитать пять сообщений — куда сложнее. Их страшно даже открыть.

Коля откладывает телефон и нервно хрустит пальцами. 

Ему нужно все его мужество, чтобы взять мобильный и посмотреть на дисплей.

«Пожалуйста, перезвони», — гласит первое.

Коля сует телефон под подушку и падает сверху. Нет, это невыносимо. Что если Паша хочет взрослым и рассудительным тоном растолковать, какую глупость он сказал?

На глаза попадается коробка скрепок, и Коля долго-долго пытается выстроить из них разноцветную змейку.

«Никки, не будь ребенком, включи телефон!» — это второе.

Коля стучит себя кулаком по лбу. Это нечестно! Паша не должен считать его таким глупеньким и маленьким, неспособным разобраться в своих чувствах! 

Но разве он в них разобрался?

Вконец запутавшись, Коля со стоном утыкается в сгиб локтя. 

Он не раздумывал и не сомневался, когда говорил про любовь. Почему теперь все стало так сложно?

«Коля, Паша просил перезвонить тебе и узнать, как дела. Ты в порядке? Снова голова болит?»

Людочке Коля отвечает, что все нормально.

«Извини», — гласит четвертое сообщение. «Не сбегай», — пятое. Пока Коля задумчиво прокручивает их туда-сюда на дисплее, приходит новое. 

«Позвони ему».

Коля сидит на кровати и гипнотизирует взглядом телефон. Люда права, он должен. Не дело вести себя как ребенок. Но до чего же ему страшно. Горло сжимается, он не в состоянии выдавить ни звука.

Несколько минут в комнате слышны только мелодичные нажатия клавиш мобильника и сдавленное дыхание. Столько же времени, если не больше, у Коли уходит на то, чтобы решиться и все-таки отправить Паше сообщение.

Соблазн и сейчас отключить связь с миром — практически непреодолим. Он растет, становится тем сильнее, чем больше проходит времени, а ответа все нет.

Когда телефон начинает вибрировать, Коле приходится заставить себя открыть глаза. 

«Я согласен. Поговорим при встрече». 

Еще одно сообщение приходит через минуту.

«Завтра. В 7:30 у входа в универ».

Паша не хочет ждать. А это значит... У Коли колотится сердце так сильно, что его стук, наверное, должен слышать весь дом.

Политэкономия!

Коля даже не думал, что подобная мысль может вызывать облегчение.

«После зачета!!!» — пишет он Паше. 

Иначе вся подготовка — псу под хвост, в этом Коля уверен. Что и как бы Паша не сказал — после его слов Коле наверняка не удастся связать и двух предложений.

Теперь нужно вылезти из кровати и взяться за учебник, но он перечитывает их переписку, пытаясь разобрать то, что стоит за словами. Паша сердится? Или нет? За что он извинялся? Почему просил именно Люду позвонить? Рассказал ли ей, что произошло? 

«Позвони мне» — это понятно. Но вот что означает то «Извини»? Паша ведь ни в чем не виноват. А «Не убегай»? Коля же не бегает...

«Эх, хоть себе-то не ври, Романов!» — у внутреннего голоса Коли интонации точно, как у разозлившейся Людочки.

Да, он бегает. Это глупо. Это недостойно мужчины. Но...

Коля кладет руку на сердце, вслушиваясь в его стук. Ему страшно. Открыться? Нет, он это уже сделал. Страшно сказать «да»? Но он уже много раз говорил это Паше. Страшнее всего — оказаться ненужным.

Все — завтра. Сегодня — учиться и еще раз учиться. 

Коля снова пытается зарыться в учебник, но получается плохо. Желание продемонстрировать отличные знания преподавателю пропадает напрочь, думается вовсе не о зачете, а о том, что будет после него. 

Коля упорно перечитывает последние разделы, зная, что обязательно попадется тема, которую хуже всего выучил. Под конец, когда часы уже показывают три часа утра, а в глаза словно насыпали песка, он захлопывает книгу и снова смотрит на дисплей.

— И ты извини, — шепчет он.

Он устал, но думает, что не заснет. Слишком много событий, столько всего произошло, взбудораженные мысли невозможно утихомирить. Но стоит голове коснуться подушки, как Коля отрубается, словно кто-то нажал невидимую кнопку.

Когда будильник звенит, Коле кажется, что он вообще не спал. 

Сонный и усталый, ворчащий на слишком рано наступившее утро, он бродит по квартире неприкаянной тенью. Но каждое следующее дело — почищенные зубы, выпитое кофе, надетая рубашка, — будто вливают в него очередную дозу адреналина. 

Из дома Коля выходит взволнованным и собранным. Земля, кажется, горит у него под ногами. К университету Коля едва ли не бежит.

Он все сможет! Волнение из-за политэкономии как рукой снимает. Теперь это лишь препятствие, которое нужно поскорее преодолеть, чтобы встретиться с Пашей. И если смотреть на него именно так — в зачете ничего сложного нет. Коля прекрасно помнит, чем монополия отличается от олигополии, легко восстанавливает в голове графики спроса и предложения и несколько нужных формул. 

А потом они с Пашей поговорят. Здесь все намного серьезнее. Нужно будет приложить максимум усилий. Артём... серьезный конкурент. Но пока Коля не будет уверен, что шансов нет, он не отступит. А шанс есть. Иначе не было бы звонка, не было бы сообщений.

Коля смахивает с лица пару снежинок и влетает в дверь корпуса. 

У аудитории уже собралась большая часть группы. Ричард Иванович допустил только человек шесть или семь, так что остальным придется писать и контрольную, и зачет. Судя по лицам собравшихся, мало кто ожидает легкой сдачи. Большинство стоят, уткнувшись носами в учебники и конспекты. Несколько человек, явно изможденных и невыспавшихся, бродит по кругу у закрытых дверей.

Коля то и дело поглядывает на часы. Паши среди однокурсников нет. 

Ровно в восемь тридцать появляется Ричард Иванович. Все заходят, рассаживаются по привычным местам...

«Вот же бестолочь!» — Коля и злится, и чувствует облегчение, когда открывается дверь и заходит группа опоздавших. Паша тоже среди них, где-то в конце. Он кивает преподавателю, машет всем рукой и улыбается одному человеку.

Коля не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Сердце колотится, когда он видит, как Паша идет не туда, где сидел обычно, а к нему.

— Стойте, Томенко.

Паша останавливается на полпути. С его лица сползает улыбка, и к преподавателю он оборачивается уже полностью собранным и готовым к драке.

Коля про себя стонет. Сейчас начнется...

— Садитесь на первую парту. Или контрольную я у вас не приму.

Паша беспрекословно занимает место в первом ряду. Коле достается взгляд через плечо — ободряющий и ехидный одновременно, — и он выдыхает. 

Паша готовился, знает предмет. Уверен в своих силах.

— Все расселись? Хорошо. Тогда я выдам задания.

Аудитория наполняется недоуменным гулом. Брать билеты со стола преподавателя — традиция. Никто не протестует, но такая неожиданность выбивает из колеи. Какое-то время все надеются, что задания от преподавателя достанутся только тем, кто переписывает контрольную. 

Ричард Иванович, довольно улыбаясь, идет между рядов. Студенты с напряженным вниманием наблюдают за тем, как он перебирает прямоугольники бумаги, придирчиво просматривая вопросы, словно пытается найти самый сложный вариант для конкретного человека. 

И все же приходится молчать. Если провалить первый же зачет, сессия превратится в растущий снежный ком из подготовки и сдачи задолженностей, и в итоге все может закончиться плохо.

Люда, получив свой вариант, негромко ойкает.

— Такого не было в перечне вопросов, — убитым голосом говорит она.

— У меня тоже! — шепчет кто-то.

— Савченко! Зачет уже начался, что за разговорчики в строю?!

Это первая сессия, но всем известно: отсчет времени идет с того момента, когда все получают билеты. 

Это несправедливо. Ужасно. 

Коля бросает взгляд на первую парту, но Паша молчит. 

Доставшийся Коле вариант не из самых сложных, по сути, его вопросы лишь слегка видоизменены. Готовясь к зачету, он много читал и знает, что написать. Но разглядывая вытянувшиеся лица одногруппников, Коля приходит к выводу, что Ричард Иванович решил всех завалить. Группа не сдаст — это как пить дать!

Шепотки, раздающиеся тут и там, подтверждают, что Коля прав в предположениях.

Время идет. Несколько человек что-то пишут, остальные растерянно переглядываются.

Коля заканчивает отвечать на первый вопрос и откидывается на спинку стула, оглядывая аудиторию. 

Ричард Иванович ходит вдоль рядов, шикая на студентов и ехидно посмеиваясь, если кто-то из студентов пытается задать ему вопрос.

Фамилия «Томенко» звучит трижды. После третьего раза Ричард Иванович останавливается в полушаге от Пашиной парты и стоит там минут десять. Изредка он Паше что-то негромко говорит.

Коля волнуется. Со своего места он видит, как краснеют уши и даже шея Паши, как напрягается его спина под тонким свитером.

Ричард Иванович вновь что-то комментирует, и Паша взрывается. Он вскакивает, ручка и листок летят на пол. Похоже, он собирается схватить преподавателя за грудки.

Коля каменеет от ужаса.

Только не это! Паша будет виноват, несмотря ни на что, его наверняка отчислят за драку с преподавателем! 

Приоткрытое окно чуть хлопает, словно от сквозняка. Коля содрогается, понимая, что сейчас, на смеси злости и страха, он не сможет контролировать себя, и окно грохает еще раз. 

Ричард Иванович нервно оборачивается на громкий звук. 

Да это же выход!

Раньше Коля думал только про то, как управлять своими способностями, чтобы не натворить дел. Но как-то выпустил из внимания, что можно еще и использовать их в свою пользу!

Коля наклоняется над своим листком, подпирает голову рукой, делая вид, что усиленно размышляет над ответом, и изо всех сил бьет по окну.

Похоже, он не рассчитал. На этот раз створка не просто ударяет по раме — стекло взрывается осколками, засыпая пол возле преподавательского стола. 

Ветер подхватывает бумаги и швыряет их в воздух. 

— Какой идиот оставил окно открытым? — кричит Ричард Иванович, забыв, что сам открыл его, зайдя в аудиторию.

Коля стискивает зубы. Ах так! 

Ветер ему не нужен. Он и сам может сделать так, что бумаги сорвутся в дикий пляс и не только с первых столов. 

По аудитории проносится смерч: листки то бросает на пол, то вновь крутит в бешеном танце.

— Я не успел подписать! — кричит Самойлов.

— Я тоже! Тоже!

Рама окна бьется о косяк. Снег залетает внутрь непрерывным колючим потоком. За окном, кстати, разыгралась настоящая метель. Какая удача!

Коля прячет улыбку и присоединяется к возмущенным голосам однокурсников. 

— Холодно! — Людочка натягивает на себя шаль. — Здесь нельзя находиться.

Ричард Иванович зол как сто чертей. Он размахивает руками, кричит и ругается. В этот момент открывается дверь, и в аудиторию заходит декан. Начальственным взглядом он оглядывает творящийся внутри хаос, озябших студентов и до сих пор носящиеся в воздухе белоснежные листки. Зачет сорван.

— Что здесь происходит? — спрашивает он у Ричарда Ивановича, и тому только и остается, что развести руками и начать оправдываться.

Ричард Иванович пытается как-то объясниться, но студенты вовсе не горят желанием ему помогать. Серёга, например, сразу заявляет, что его работа вылетела в окно. Зная его, Коля подозревает, что один из пустых листков и есть та самая работа, но держит свои мысли при себе.

— Нужно найти другую аудиторию, — говорит декан прибежавшему куратору. 

Студенты шумят.

— А можно перенести все на завтра, Валерий Константинович? — спрашивает Людочка, подбираясь ближе и хлопая ресницами. Коля улыбается — эх, вот кого нужно было назначать старостой. — Мы хоть подготовимся!

— Что такое? — раздраженно интересуется декан. — Почему вы не готовы сегодня?

— Ой, вы знаете, — Люда заламывает руки и смотрит честными глазами, — нам дали неправильные вопросы для подготовки. Они почти не совпадают с билетами.

Конечно, это преувеличение. Но грозный взгляд декана не дает Ричарду Ивановичу протестовать.

— Вопросы к подготовке, приведенные в методичке, утверждены на заседании кафедры, — припечатывает Валерий Константинович. — Других быть не должно. 

Глядя, как декан отчитывает Ричарда Ивановича, Коля мысленно аплодирует. Злорадство — плохое чувство, но чертовски приятное.

Коля так увлечен наблюдением за преподавателями, что не замечает, как к нему приближается Паша. 

— Твоих рук дело? — шепот в ухо, теплое дыхание и прикосновение к шее, ласковое, но уверенное, заставляющее повернуть голову, лишают сил. 

Дрожь охватывает Колю. Дрожь и жар, и пустота где-то в желудке, что, кажется, секунда — и взлетишь, как листки с контрольными недавно. Ноги слабеют.

Раньше тоже так было? Нет, прежде он не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, теряющим волю от одной только близости Паши.

Коля коротко выдыхает и пытается бороться с собой, с непреодолимым желанием опустить ресницы, не смотреть в веснушчатое лицо. 

Глаза Паши темнеют, губы приоткрываются... Коле становится жарко. Он чуть откидывает голову на поддерживающую его ладонь, трется об нее, словно кот, и только почувствовав желание громко замурлыкать от удовольствия, понимает, что творит.

Хорошо, что все вокруг слишком увлечены скандалом. 

Паша тянет Колю к себе, обхватив за талию, и отступает, осторожно вытаскивая его из группы столпившихся вокруг декана студентов. 

— А другие зачеты будут проходить так же? — слышит Коля Людочкин голос. — Билеты раздают в зависимости от наших знаний, а полтора часа засчитывается с момента входа в аудиторию?

Разборки набирают обороты. Дальше Коля не слушает. Паша увлекает его за собой, и, незамеченные остальными, они выскальзывают в коридор.

Тут тихо и ни души. 

Коля не успевает отреагировать, как Паша прижимает его к стене. Поцелуй легкий, практически невесомый, но в результате Коля готов сползти по стенке вниз. Накатывающая волнами слабость ему не нравится, он встряхивается, пытается бороться...

— Ты прав, не здесь.

Паша тянет его за руку по коридорам, к гардеробу. Не сговариваясь и не говоря друг другу ни слова, они получают куртки и сбегают в снегопад.

Снег, слепящий глаза, им только на руку. Вряд ли кто-то может разобрать, что делают двое прижавшихся друг к другу студентов, не успев даже сойти со ступенек перед входом.

Теперь первым приходит в себя Коля. Он обхватывает лицо Паши ладонями и говорит:

— Идем.

Они бегут к остановке напрямик, по колено проваливаясь в сугробы. Коля задыхается, облачка пара застывают в воздухе у его губ и уносятся ветром. Они с Пашей оба — как огнедышащие драконы. Жар тлеет внутри и не думает угасать, ему хватает соприкосновения их ладоней в белом мареве мечущегося над землей снега.

Думается только о том, когда можно будет без помех прикасаться, целовать... Говорить не стоит, говорить у Коли получается плохо, стоит это признать. Еще скажет какую-нибудь глупость. Лучше так — прижаться в переполненном автобусе, показывая, что скучал, сунуть Пашину замерзшую руку к себе в карман, извиняясь, провести пальцами вдоль пояса, словно невзначай, и смело взглянуть в глаза. 

Когда за ними закрывается дверь комнаты в общежитии, Коля становится на цыпочки и тянется за поцелуем. Никаких разговоров. 

— Сумасшедший, — выдыхает Паша.

Коля сбрасывает ботинки, срывает куртку, тянет его на себя одной рукой, второй пытаясь расстегнуть Пашину одежду. Кровать подсекает его под коленки, и он запинается. Паша удерживает его на ногах, смеется, помогая раздевать себя. 

Поцелуи жаркие, нежные, сладкие, с мороза...

У Коли кружится голова и дрожат руки. Мир словно покачивается, а он — летит. И Паша с ним. Они целуются и целуются, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Для Коли это так и есть. Ему кажется, что если не держаться за Пашу руками и ногами, то кружащийся вокруг них мир украдет у него того, кто ему так отчаянно нужен.

Если вчера Коля думал, что влюбился, то сегодня он это знает. Без Паши тяжело дышать. Хочется быть с ним, вплавиться в него, соединиться. Желание такое беспредельное, что Коля жалобно стонет, вновь запутавшись в так мешающей одежде.

Паша отстраняется. Коля тянется за ним.

Паша говорит «нет». Коля требует: да!


	8. Chapter 8

Паша рвется что-то сказать, но Коля не позволяет. Мучительно искать слова, извиняться, объяснять... Потом, все потом. Он умоляюще заглядывает Паше в глаза, и тот, безмолвно согласившись отложить разговоры, отвечает на поцелуй. По телу разливается тепло, и Коля опускает ресницы.

Резкий шум разрывает окутавшую их иллюзию уединения в клочья. Коля широко распахивает глаза, еще не понимая, что случилось. Из коридора доносится громкий смех, голоса, звук шагов — и все это совсем рядом, за тонкой дверью! 

Паша, не обращая на шум ни малейшего внимания, подталкивает Колю к кровати и ложится сверху, придавливая его всем своим немаленьким весом. Однако... Не то что бы они собирались заняться этим впервые, но здесь — не дома. В приятные мысли вклиниваются беспокойство, волнение и чувство опасности. Паша запер дверь или только прикрыл? Что, если кто-то войдет? А еще есть один очень важный вопрос, поднимать который Коля не любит, но придется, учитывая, как целенаправленно и настойчиво Паша избавляет его от одежды, как жадно целует, как потирается пахом о пах.

— Ты закрыл дверь на ключ? 

— Что? — жарко шепчет Паша ему в губы, буквально на миг отвлекаясь от болезненно-сладкого поцелуя.

— Что, если кто-то решит заглянуть?

Он настойчиво покусывает ухо, целует в волосы, шею, ключицу. 

— Пусть завидуют...

— Паш-ш-ша! — шипит Коля, вырываясь. — Подожди... Я... Я не готовился! 

Щеки теплеют. Коля закусывает губу, зная, что выглядит, как перезревший помидор. 

— Не беспокойся ни о чем. Ты слишком много волнуешься.

Может, Паша и тут прав? Коля роняет руки на кровать и несмело улыбается.

— Нелегко со мной, да? — бормочет он.

— Нескучно, — поправляет Паша. — Хм, а дверь я и вправду не закрыл. Вдруг соседям приспичит забежать в гости? 

Сердце ухает в желудок, но Паша так улыбается, что сразу ясно — подначивает. Коля подыгрывает — вертится, отталкивает наглые руки, уходит от поцелуя. 

— Ты...

— Я-а-а... — урчит Паша, целуя обнажившееся плечо, и Коля замирает. Что может быть эротичного в поцелуе в такое место? А сердце едва не выпрыгивает из груди, жаркая волна целенаправленным потоком спускается в низ живота, атакуя пах.

— Никки?

— М-м-м?

— Не стони так. Или все кончится, толком не начавшись. Я не железный, помнишь? А у тебя такой сексуальный голос...

Паша наклоняется, покрывает поцелуями лицо и шею, заставляя задыхаться от удовольствия. 

— Я совсем не против еще когда-нибудь заняться сексом по телефону.

Коля стонет, прикрывая руками лицо. Как же он надеялся, что Паша не станет вспоминать те безумства! 

Тот лишь смеется. 

— Давай, смелее. Ты еще хочешь меня покусать?

Ах так!

— Тогда я сверху!

Паша заливисто хохочет, Коле это на руку — он успевает перевернуть его и усесться на бедра. В глазах Паши капелька недоумения и большая доза предвкушения, улыбка не сходит с лица. Сцеловать ее — неплохая идея. 

Паша не сопротивляется. Его ресницы подрагивают, щеки краснеют, жаркое дыхание Коля пьет с его губ.

Ну все! Нужно отомстить Паше за все его шуточки! 

Вскоре тот полностью раздет. Коля кладет голову на мускулистый живот, щекочет подрагивающую кожу губами, ресницами, волосами, затем проводит руками по ребрам, подтянувшись выше, трогает языком фигурную впадинку у солнечного сплетения. 

— И-и-изверг, — стонет Паша. — Я что, с тобой... ах-ха... так обращался?

Внимание Коли привлекают затвердевшие розовые соски. 

— Еще хуже! — заверяет он, перемежая укусы и поцелуи.

— У-у-у... пощади!

Добравшись до вожделенной шеи, Коля с упоением ставит засос — клеймит губами и зубами. Вот так! Теперь будет знать, как это — из водолазок не вылезать неделями!

Коля раздвигает коленом Пашины ноги, обеими ладонями гладит нежную кожу живота и впадинки там, где ноги переходят в пах. Паша вскидывает бедра, протяжно стонет. 

Решиться — задача сложная только на отвлеченный взгляд. Коля давно думал об этом, мечтал, но ни разу так и не отважился перехватить инициативу. Да и принимать подобные ласки крайне приятно. А теперь выясняется, что стеснялся он зря: вести самому — заводит еще больше, дарит такое удовольствие, о котором он и не подозревал. Паша так бурно дышит, так жарко краснеет, так беспомощно стонет... Он никогда не был настолько откровенным в выражении чувств, всегда контролировал себя. А теперь не хватает слов описать ту нежность, которую он вызывает одним своим видом.

Коля поднимается на руках, смотрит ему в лицо — такое открытое, такое беззащитное сейчас. Для Коли знать, что это из-за него Паша теряет голову — настоящая награда.

Лучше нее — только вырвать еще один упоительно сладкий стон.

И Коля делает это — лаская так, как его ублажали не раз. У него не так много опыта, но повторить то, что его самого отправляло за грань удовольствия, кажется выполнимым. Он лижет головку, сжимая рукой упругий и твердый член. Похоже, у него все получается. Паша мотает головой по подушке. Его дыхание становится частым и хриплым, мышцы напрягаются, а разведенные в стороны ноги дрожат.

Коля отстраняется и осторожно обнимает член губами. Паша подается вверх, так что приходится упереться рукой в твердое бедро и удержать его на месте — Коле и так трудно приноровиться. Иногда он фантазировал об этом, но в реальности все намного сложнее. Куда деть зубы? Не слишком ли сильно он сжимает губы? 

Коля прикрывает глаза и скользит вкруговую языком, смачивая солоноватую нежную кожу и ощущая рельеф вен. Затем пробует взять как можно глубже. С первого раза не получается.

Паша вдруг произносит сиплым голосом:

— Ты меня убиваешь...

Коля немедленно выпускает член изо рта и всматривается в напряженное лицо, украдкой стирая с губ ниточку слюны.

— Что, так плохо?

Паша неразборчиво стонет.

Даже в этот миг, по инерции продолжая неторопливо двигать рукой, и испытывая сильнейшее, на грани боли возбуждение, Коля отмечает, какой Паша красивый. 

Его лицо раскраснелось, глаза сверкают, губы красные, яркие. Мужественная линия челюсти, по которой так хочется провести языком, напряженные мышцы шеи, вздымающаяся от резких вдохов и выдохов грудь, крепкие рельефные мышцы, трогательно розовые соски, очень светлая кожа, давно позабывшая о летнем загаре, и та татуировка с драконом...

Такой бесконечно красивый, такой беспредельно желанный.

Невольно Коля чуть крепче сжимает кулак, и Паша выгибается, упираясь головой в подушку, подбрасывая корпус вверх.

Коля отдергивает руку. 

— Я... — его голос дрожит. — Я сделал тебе больно?

— Делаешь. Прямо с’час.

Паша с рыком ловит его ладонь и возвращает на место. Задает и силу, и темп. Коля удивленно приоткрывает рот — он-то старался осторожней, нежнее.

— Да-а-а, вот так, — хрипло говорит Паша и, оставляя его руку, откидывается назад. — Только не останавливайся.

Коля утыкается в его бедро, пряча горящее лицо. Вот неумеха! Нужно реабилитироваться, и срочно.

Он целует вздрагивающий живот, чуть прикусывает кожу и тут же отпускает, лизнув напоследок, потом возвращается к главному лакомству.

Прозрачная капля на головке привлекает внимание. Коля прикрывает глаза и слизывает ее. Нет, это не вкусно. Это чертовски необычно, распутно, а еще — это Паша. И теперь его часть принадлежит Коле, расплываясь горечью на языке.

Он лижет и щекочет щелочку, заставляя Пашу непрерывно стонать, двигает рукой в ровном ритме, хотя она уже затекла, затем вдыхает поглубже и вбирает в рот все, что может. 

В этот раз получается лучше. Слушая низкие стоны, Коля запускает свободную руку в собственные джинсы. 

Оказывается, ласкать другого — так прекрасно. Он наслаждается дрожью тела, которое приходится удерживать. Перед глазами плывут белесые пятна. Возбуждение зашкаливает, толпы мурашек путешествуют по шее и спине.

— Я сейчас, я скоро... 

Коля слышит предупреждение, но не отстраняется. Онемевшими губами он скользит по стволу вниз, а рукой сжимает мошонку, и для Паши это становится последней каплей.

Вязкая жидкость попадает в рот, стекает по гортани. Вкус необычный, Коля невольно отшатывается, но недостаточно быстро. Пашу скручивает еще одна судорога, и теплые капли летят прямо в лицо, стекают по губам и щекам.

Коля не двигается. Так и остается сидеть с приоткрытым ртом.

Когда Паша открывает глаза, с его губ слетает еще один стон, а опадающий член заметно дергается. Уже через секунду Коля лежит на спине, а Паша нависает над ним, вытирая его лицо и целуя. 

— Я сейчас... Я помогу тебе, — шепчет Паша, а его рука скользит по Колиному животу вниз, подбираясь к ширинке.

Коля закрывает глаза, чувствую себя безумно смущенным.

— Не надо. Я уже.

— М-м-м... Что? — спрашивает Паша, тяжело и жарко дыша.

— Я кончил.

Поцелуи Паши становятся более глубокими и жадными.

— Ты такой... Такой...

— Неумелый?

— Вос-хи-ти-тель-ный.

Очередной поцелуй безжалостно прерван.

— О, Паш, ты... 

Влетевший в комнату парень — о, боже! Артём! — замирает на пороге. Коля сначала пытается спрятаться, прижавшись к Паше, затем резко шарахается от него и вновь валится на кровать. 

Пальцы сами по себе царапают одеяло, пытаясь сгрести ткань — Коле нужно прикрыться.

— Упс! — широко улыбаясь, Артём отводит взгляд. — Я не хотел... 

Паша поворачивается к двери и только затем поднимает джинсы с пола и натягивает их прямо на голое тело. Дело нескольких секунд, но они превращаются в наполненную адски-жгучим смущением вечность.

Не решаясь поднять глаза, Коля растирает пострадавший при падении локоть. Он уже успел натянуть на себя одеяло, но вставать сейчас — опрометчиво: джинсы расстегнуты и попросту могут свалиться. Позориться еще больше не хочется.

Коле кажется, что он сгорит от стыда. Ему тяжело дышать, а в голове носятся мысли, которые не удается отследить, так быстро опасения, досада и отголоски радости сменяют друг друга.

— Я... — Паша мнется. Не настолько уж он и непробиваем. — Ты извини, Тём, я должен был предупредить.

— Дверь бы закрыл, я б понял, — ржет тот в ответ.

Паша слегка краснеет, но отвечает уверенно, будто так и надо:

— Нам не до того было.

Коля разглядывает Артёма из-под ресниц. Тот ведет себя здесь, как дома, бросает сумку и куртку на вторую кровать, идет к шкафу и начинает там рыться.

— Не смотрите на меня так, — ворчит он. — Я сейчас уйду. Надо только кое-что захватить.

— Артём...

Тот выпрямляется, засовывает что-то в карман и переобувается.

— Простите, что помешал, — Паша получает хлопок по спине, Коля — насмешливый взгляд. — Я уже ухожу. Развлекайтесь.

— Ты... Он... — как только Артём выходит, Коля подтягивает колени к груди и обнимает их руками. Его начинает трясти. Холодно. Страшно. Без разговоров получалось куда лучше. — Вы что...

— Мы что? — улыбается Паша.

— Ты знаешь, — шепчет Коля.

— Никки, я не читаю мысли, а с тобой вообще никогда ничего не знаешь наверняка. Просто спроси. 

Коля кусает губы. Ему уже и самому жаль, что он начал этот разговор. А ведь все их проблемы начинались, стоило Коле открыть рот. Вот и сейчас он чувствует, как трещит под ногами тонкая корочка льда, отделяющая их согласие от полета в бездну.

Но промолчать Коля не может. 

— Вы были вместе, когда... мы поссорились? — выдавливает он. — Мы же тогда не встречались, получается, что ты вроде как был свободен...

Собственный шепот кажется оглушающим, руки сжимаются в кулаки. Зачем, ну зачем он спросил?! Паша никогда не врет, и услышать ответ наверняка будет больно.

Паша переспрашивает:

— Ты о нас с Артёмом говоришь?

— Ты же не собираешься встречаться и с ним тоже? Я... Я это не потерплю!

Паша смотрит на него долго-долго, а затем начинает смеяться.

— Ну ты и фантазер, Никки! 

Коля бросает на него обиженный взгляд — Паша постоянно подшучивает над его страхами, считает их лишенными основания, не желает понять, как это серьезно. Но через мгновение Паша падает рядом и сгребает его в охапку. 

— Я хочу встречаться только с тобой. А Артём... Ты же знаешь мои правила. Я свою личную жизнь напоказ не выставляю, но если меня прямо спрашивают — отвечаю. Серёга спросил. Он неплохой пацан, но его терпимость имеет пределы. Он испугался, что я стану приводить сюда парней, потому поменялся комнатами с Артёмом. Теперь мы живем вместе.

— Артём тоже?.. Ну...

Паша гладит его по спине.

— Артёму все равно. У него девушка. Он здесь почти и не бывает, так, забегает переодеться. Но мы с ним нашли общий язык. 

Коля ерзает, прижимаясь теснее, и счастливо вздыхает. 

Все правильно. Какой же он глупый! Постоянно отталкивает Пашу, придумывает то, чего в его действиях и близко нет, обижает, обижается сам, мучит, мучается... 

Зажмурившись, Коля обхватывает его за шею.

— Маленький собственник, — ворчит Паша.

Коля старается сдержаться, но не может:

— У тебя совсем никого не было все это время?

Поцелуй в лоб заставляет распахнуть ресницы.

— У меня был ты, Никки. 

Ага, был... Воспоминания о допущенных ошибках портят настроение. Пусть Паша и не злится, но Коля грустнеет. 

В следующее мгновение его обнимают еще крепче, прижимают к себе.

— Ну что ты? — шепчет Паша и трется носом о щеку. — Чего ты, малыш?

— Тебе не нравится, да? Ну, мое отношение, все такое...

— Ох, Ник-ки-и-и...

Коля вскидывает ресницы, вглядывается в глаза Паши. Они искрятся, но в глубине есть какое-то чувство, которое Коле все никак не удается понять. Оно тяжелое и темное, будто туча, обещает грозу, но еще не сейчас.

— Мне нравится, когда ты меня ревнуешь, — говорит Паша, целуя его в нос. — И когда говоришь, что ко мне чувствуешь — тоже.

Коля всматривается в улыбающееся лицо — может, Паша всего лишь пытается его успокоить? Но тот обхватывает его затылок ладонью и склоняется близко-близко, так, что перед глазами все расплывается. Губы опаляет жаркое дыхание.

— А еще больше мне нравится, что ты не только говоришь. Мне же не показалось? Ты и в самом деле специально разбил то окно, чтобы спасти меня?

Коля утыкается в Пашино плечо. 

— Угу.

— Что, в самом деле? — радуется Паша.

— Ты был прав. Во всем. Мне надо было не переживать, а научиться с этим жить, — вздыхает Коля. — Теперь все хорошо. Нет — все просто здорово, — улыбается он, вспоминая собственные маленькие победы. — Я столько всего могу! Ну, конечно, я не могу заставить Статую Свободы исчезнуть, но у меня есть свои трюки.

— Покажешь мне? — Паша хитро прищуривается. 

— Обязательно! Кстати, представляешь? Мама всегда знала, что я умею делать такие вещи! И она обрадовалась, когда поняла, что эти способности не пропали! 

Коля, захлебываясь, пересказывает все, что Паша пропустил: как способностей вдруг не стало, и он решил, что это к лучшему, как скучал по ним, поняв, что потерял, и как они вернулись. 

— Вот и прекрасно, — ласково говорит Паша, нависая над ним на локтях. 

И когда это он успел подмять его под себя? 

— Ты меня хоть слушал? — ворчит Коля, выползая из-под него.

— Еще как! Слушай, у меня идея. На Новый год в универе будет концерт. Еще не поздно предложить свой номер.

Коля недоуменно смотрит на Пашу. 

— Какой? Как заставить студента первого курса Томенко П.В. выучить тему? Или съедение им кастрюли борща на скорость?

Паша фыркает и лезет целоваться.

— Как насчет Великого мага и фокусника Романова? Я могу быть твоим красивым ассистентом. 

— Чего? — Коля замирает. — Стоп! Э-э-э... Ты пошутил, да?

— Нет, ты подумай...

Вот же придет балбесу в голову! Коля уворачивается от жарких поцелуев, пытается удержать на месте сползающие вниз штаны. Он себя знает. И полчаса не пройдет, как Паша заставит его наобещать что угодно.

В очередной раз стукнувшись локтем об стену, Коля со стоном откидывается на подушку, прекращая сопротивляться. Паша останавливается, недоверчиво приглядываясь. 

— Твердо, — жалуется Коля. Заметив лукавую улыбку, он пытается сыграть на опережение: — Только не вздумай сказать...

— Я сейчас покажу тебе, что значит твердо! — хохочет Паша, запуская обе ладони в расстегнутые Колины джинсы, обхватывая ягодицы и вжимая его в себя. 

— Пошляк, — вздыхает Коля, смыкая руки за его спиной. — Слушай, поехали ко мне, а?

Паша, вылизывающий его шею, мычит что-то отрицательное. Но Коля знает волшебные слова. К примеру, «котлеты»! Перекусить — совсем неплохая идея.

Они собираются быстро. Пока Паша роется в шкафу, Коля стягивает трусы и надевает джинсы на голое тело. «Что ты делаешь?» от Паши остается без ответа. 

— Я уверен, что ты меня отогреешь, как только мы доберемся домой, — шепчет Коля ему на ухо, прижимаясь всем телом. И чтобы до Паши дошло поскорее — поглаживает его обтянутый одними боксерами зад.

Паша краснеет. Это так необычно и мило, что Коля смеется и подшучивает на ним всю дорогу до остановки. Автобус полупустой, они садятся рядом на заднее сиденье и переглядываются. Когда игра в гляделки надоедает, Коля кладет ладонь на Пашино колено и шепчет нежности на ухо. Паша растерянно хлопает ресницами, и Коля смеется.

Кто бы мог подумать, что дразнить Пашку так здорово?

Удивительно, но Колю не волнует, кто и что подумает, глядя на двух парней, сидящих так подозрительно близко. Гораздо важнее, что думает о нем Паша.

«Отогревать» Паша начинает его, стоит только двери в подъезд хлопнуть, отгораживая их от заметенной сугробами улицы. 

Коля откидывает голову, выгибается в сильных руках, позволяя холодным губам касаться замерзших щек и лишенной защиты шарфа шеи. Паша целует, прижимая к себе, шаря под курткой руками, и это так хорошо, что Коля закрывает глаза и отдается каждому движению. Они топчутся на пятачке у дверей, смеются, сталкиваясь носами. С Паши на пол летит шапка.

— Пойдем, — шепчет Коля. Он и сам не знает, почему понижает голос, но именно так сейчас кажется правильным.

Паша не возражает и следует за ним, ухватившись за руку, будто не знает дороги.

У почтовых ящиков они опять останавливаются. Под воркование голубей целоваться так вкусно, так улётно. У Коли щемит сердце и срывается дыхание.

Остановка у двери в квартиру самая долгая. Руки Коли дрожат, ключи со звоном падают на пол. Паша открывает дверь, а потом — ну и идея! — вдруг подхватывает Колю под ягодицы и так, на руках, не разрывая поцелуя, вносит в темный коридор.

Коля совершенно не возражает. Против выступает Барс, пытаясь защитить хозяина от наглого гостя. Кота еле удается угомонить. 

Зимняя одежда — такая тяжелая и объемная — отправляется на вешалку, джинсы и свитера устилают пол коридора. Обед забыт. Морозный воздух взбодрил их обоих, настроение игривое. Наконец можно воплотить свои фантазии в жизнь! Коля наслаждается каждой секундой. Сейчас все происходит так, как он мечтал — они идут в душ, и можно гладить покрытое капельками влаги тело, очерчивая рельеф мускулов, обнимать, запускать пальцы в жесткие волосы и притягивать Пашу к себе для поцелуя.

Похоже на сон.

— Все хорошо? 

— Лучше не бывает...

Коля едва находит в себе силы выгнать Пашу из ванной, чтобы подготовиться. 

По коридору Коля летит разве что не вприпрыжку — но на пороге останавливается. Ноги подкашиваются. Паша явно не мерзнет — он лежит на животе, вытянувшись во весь рост на расстеленной кровати, подложив руки под подбородок, и Коля не может оторвать взгляд от плавной линии спины, изгиба поясницы, крепких, округлых ягодиц и длинных ног. Скинув халат на пол у двери, он тихо подкрадывается...

— Нет, нет, лежи! — умоляет он вскинувшегося Пашу. — Давай я тебе... м-м-м... массаж сделаю?

— Массаж? — Паша облизывается, в его глазах разгораются знакомые искорки, но поколебавшись немного, он валится обратно на постель. 

Коля забирается сверху, сжимает бедрами сильные ноги и почти ложится грудью на горячую спину. Руки сами тянутся, обхватывают широкие плечи. 

Вот так бы обнять — и никуда не отпускать...

Паша под ним. Очень светлая кожа, отросшие волосы скрывают затылок, плавные линии мышц, изгибы и впадинки сильного тела.

Совершенный.

Коля с нажимом ведет ладонями — плечи, бока, поясница с соблазнительными ямочками, округлые ягодицы. Кожа под пальцами гладкая и нежная, мышцы чуть подрагивают. Паша резко выдыхает в подушку.

— Тебе хорошо? — шепчет Коля, прижимаясь щекой к уютному местечку между лопаток. Поцелуй заставляет Пашу вздрогнуть.

— Будет лучше, если ты позволишь мне повернуться, — голос у Паши глухой, но интонации просительные. 

— Нет.

Коля продолжает гладить и чуть пощипывать его спину, добиваясь от Паши срывающегося дыхания и легкой дрожи. Коля не видит — он ее чувствует. Закрыв глаза, он ласкает тело Паши руками, вжимается в него лицом и втягивает в себя воздух, ощущая приятный запах.

Коля увлекается не на шутку, мнет напряженные мышцы, медленно расслабляющиеся под руками, иногда останавливается, чтобы поцеловать покрывающуюся мурашками кожу. 

— Нравится? 

Рывок, комната кувыркается, и Паша устраивается сверху, прижимая Колю лопатками к постели.

— Сейчас понравится еще больше. 

Коля приподнимается на локтях и тянется к ярким губам. 

— Верю, верю, — шепчет он.

Паша как с цепи срывается. Нет, конечно, ему не удается поцеловать и вылизать все Колино тело, но он прилагает вызывающие дрожь, стоны, жар и судорожные сокращения мышц усилия. Ощущения невероятные. Губы и руки Паши путешествуют везде, не зная запретов и стирая границы стыда. Паша даже ласкает языком подъем стопы, мнет щиколотку сильными пальцами, и Коля задыхается от удовольствия. Кажется, что из тела вытянули все кости — силы полностью оставляют его, он даже не может пошевелить рукой, такое острое и сладкое наслаждение волнами пронизывает все тело. Грудь вздымается и опадает, мышцы бесконтрольно дрожат, жар нарастает, сердце оглушительно бьется в животе, горле... в паху.

Паша вдруг хрипло говорит:

— Никки, не смотри на меня так.

«Как?» — безмолвно спрашивает Коля, не в силах произнести ни слова.

Сидящий на коленях в изножье кровати Паша опускает веки и переводит дыхание. В следующий миг его ресницы поднимаются, губы округляются, демонстрируя полоску белоснежных зубов. Он наклоняется ближе, и Коля зачарованно рассматривает расширенный зрачок и синий ободок радужки. Ему даже кажется, что в глазах Паши он видит собственное отражение. 

Коля передергивает плечами, когда Пашино дыхание касается его шеи, и на миг зажмуривается. Тут же вспоминается, как Паша дразнился, что, дай волю — и Коля будет заниматься сексом с выключенным светом и завязанными глазами. Тогда было обидно, а сейчас — смешно. И жалко, что он так много упустил. Но сейчас — нет, уже не упустит.

— Ты такой красивый...

Но дело не только в красоте — здесь большее.

Когда ладонь Паши скользит по груди к животу, кожу колет маленькими искорками и на грани чувствительности жжет. Когда его губы прижимаются к шее, внутри Коли разрастается гулкая жадная пустота, которая жаждет, чтобы ее заполнили — и не просто кто-то, а именно Паша. Когда влажный язык вылизывает сжавшийся до болезненного напряжения сосок — сердце болит от желания.

Коля не выдерживает пытки — обнимает Пашу руками, ногами, целует; он будто сходит с ума. Паша с ним — но хочется быть еще ближе. Коля ерзает на постели, вжимается в Пашу всем телом, притягивает к себе изо всех сил, цепляется за сильные плечи, мнет руками спину, поясницу.

— Еще! — хриплое жадное слово на миг повисает между ними.

— Что же ты делаешь, а? — беспомощно шепчет Паша. — Что ты со мной делаешь?

«Люблю».

Он вскидывает голову, смотрит прямо в глаза с таким напряженным выражением на лице, что Коля притягивает его к себе и целует так, что Пашка, его сильный и опытный Пашка, начинает задыхаться.

Паша подхватывает его под ягодицы, усаживает к себе на колени. Коля тянет его за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад, целует и покусывает губы, подбородок. Паша хрипло стонет. Коля прижимается теснее, обхватывает свободной рукой оба возбужденных члена и проводит ладонью вверх-вниз. Теперь они стонут синхронно. Ощущения болезненно сильные. 

— Хочу тебя, — шепчет Коля. — Хочу... 

Ложбинки между ягодиц касается что-то влажное, и он содрогается, сжимается от неожиданности, но затем выгибается, раскрываясь и подчиняясь. 

Они движутся в едином ритме: Колина рука на возбужденных членах, Пашины пальцы, ласкающие и растягивающие, слившиеся в поцелуе губы. 

Так откровенно, так слаженно у них не получилось никогда. Коля всегда стеснялся, пытался уйти от прикосновений, сдаваясь в самый последний момент, когда возбуждение затапливало тело неудержимой волной, сметающей всякий стыд без следа. Теперь все иначе — то, чем они занимаются, похоже на танец, где каждый чувствует партнера, как себя, предугадывает любое движение и желание, где нет места смущению.

Коля стонет в голос от каждого толчка, Паша отвечает ему жаркими выдохами и все более жадными ласками. Они понимают друг друга. Не нужно слов. Не нужно даже взглядов. Коля упирается лбом в плечо Паши, Паша прикусывает мочку его уха. И все это происходит в тишине, заполненной только шумом рваного дыхания.

— Хочу тебя, — сливается в два голоса.

Коля соскальзывает с удобных бедер Паши на кровать и ложится на спину, разводя ноги. Паша следует за ним одним плавным, цельным движением.

Паша его, только его. Сердце Коли сжимается от нежности, а по телу проходит волна дрожи.

Паша проводит руками по бедрам, разводит их шире. Заполняет собой, медленно-медленно. С их прошлого раза прошло много времени, так что проникновение даже немного болезненное, но Коля со стоном притягивает Пашу к себе, впивается пальцами в мускулистые плечи, награждает поцелуем-укусом.

— Тихо, тихо, — шепчет Паша. — Не спеши...

Коля стискивает коленями его талию. 

— Сильнее!

— Сумасшедший, завтра сидеть боком будешь... 

Коля выгибается, упираясь руками в спинку кровати, и снова толкается навстречу.

Паша почти ложится сверху. Их губы встречаются. Поцелуй долгий, чувственный. Он — продолжение медленных, неспешных движений тел. 

Коля вдруг думает, что хорошо, что там, в общежитии, они оба кончили — сейчас возбуждение не такое судорожно-голодно-безумное. Оно — глубже. Кажется, что каждый толчок Паши внутрь его тела достает гораздо дальше. Ком собирается в горле, сердце сжимается.

— Не плачь, ты что, не плачь.

Коля распахивает ресницы, пытаясь рассмотреть расплывающееся лицо Паши. Тот почти останавливается, замирает, хотя в этот момент остановка — как пытка.

Паша целует его лицо, гладит плечи и волосы, лежит на нем, такой тяжелый и теплый.

— Паш, — шепчет Коля, когда тело наконец подчиняется ему, и он вновь может говорить. — Л-л-л...

Ему хочется сказать, что он любит, но слово такое огромное, что произнести его не получается. В груди щемит. Пашины поцелуи отвлекают, как и движения внутрь и наружу, дарящие болезненно-сладостное ощущение принадлежности.

Если Коля не может сказать, он покажет Паше, что чувствует. Тот поймет. Паша всегда его понимает.

Коля сжимает мышцы, и Паша изумленно стонет.

— Еще, — этой командой они готовы обмениваться бесконечно.

Их движения становятся все более жадными, судорожными. Паша забывает об осторожности, а Коля впивается в его плечи изо всех сил. Главное теперь — не сорваться, не улететь в кружащийся и звенящий мир вокруг них.

Они словно оказываются в эпицентре стихии. Коля слышит не только мерный скрип кровати, но и мелодичный звон качающейся люстры, свист нарастающего ветра, который, похоже, чувствует только он — внутри, не снаружи. Коле кажется, что все его тело наполняет неизвестная энергия, она толчками рождается в сердце, течет по венам, скапливается в пальцах, жжет кожу. Ее так много, она переполняет, она требует выхода, и поделиться ею становится не желанием, а потребностью — жизненно необходимой.

Коля стонет, впиваясь короткими ногтями в Пашины плечи, подается навстречу каждому толчку, исторгает из себя это потрескивающее стихийное нечто. Но оно никуда не исчезает, крутится вокруг них, прижимает их друг к другу, подталкивает, придает сил...

Паша, кажется, тоже это чувствует. Он рычит и ругается, пока не срывается в крик.

Коля вторит ему жалобными стонами.

Напряжение нарастает, становится нестерпимым, их вплавляет друг в друга. Коля чувствует то, что чувствует Паша, видит себя словно со стороны, его глазами... И одного этого взгляда оказывается достаточно, чтобы понять то, что ускользало так долго. Коля вскрикивает... 

... и кончает, выгибаясь всем телом, ощущая, как спазмы удовольствия скручивают не только его, а их обоих — одновременно. 

Когда гул в ушах превращается в пульсацию крови, а багровые пятна перед глазами тускнеют, Коля приподнимает тяжелые ресницы. В поле зрения — плечо, украшенное укусом и четырьмя длинными красными полосами. 

— О... — говорит Коля. — О-о-о... Прости. 

Лежащий рядом с ним и частично на нем Паша трется лбом о его висок и, не открывая глаз, целует в ухо. 

— Помнишь, что я тебе сказал тогда? — шепчет Коля, поглаживая лежащую поперек его груди тяжелую руку. 

Внутри бурлит легкая, теплая энергия, и, кажется, что ничего невозможного нет. После того, что между ними только что произошло, сомнениям места не осталось, как нет места и страху. 

— М-м-м? — мурлычет Паша, отказываясь говорить.

Коля ощущает участившееся биение его сердца и улыбается.

— Когда ты звонил мне с вечеринки, помнишь, что я тебе сказал?

Паша приподнимается, вглядывается в лицо Коли, потом вновь утыкается носом в его шею.

— Что ты... м-м-м... выглядишь сексуально в пижаме?

Коля фыркает. Паша дразнит его. Хм... Возможно, он это и заслужил своей обычной неуверенностью.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю, — шепчет Коля в рыжую макушку.

Паша поднимает лицо, на его губах блуждает улыбка. Коля улыбается в ответ.

— Просто скажи мне «да».

 

_Конец._

 

[EarthlyWays](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1954951) и [NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2011 год


End file.
